Control
by Elora Dannon
Summary: PRE-BREAKING DAWN: Just only two weeks away from their wedding, Bella tries to persuade Edward to attempt a little self control.
1. Agreement

Control.

Disclaimer: I do not own any other these characters, they all belong to Mrs. Meyers.

Chapter 1… Agreement

"Bellaaauuuhhh.." Edward groaned against Bella's searing lips, as she grinded her hips against his. A sharp gasp escaped Edward's mouth as he felt her hot wet tongue brush deliciously along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. His hands reached out to her hips, gripping her dangerously closer. He swallowed Bella's tiny moan as he held her tighter kissing her more fiercely, but not allowing her tongue to explore his venomous mouth. Frustrated, Bella broke the kiss and began a trail of hot open mouthed kisses towards his ear nibbling forcefully on his earlobe. Bella heard his slight intake of breath and felt his hands slowly creep up from her waist to shyly brush under her shirt; trailing cold stone fingers along her spine.

"Bella….s-stop…" It was practically a plea. Bella could feel Edward's control start to slowly breakdown. His body suddenly went rigid and tense under her as she moved her sweet hot lips to his mouth and brushed her tongue against his cold lips more forcefully, demanding him to open up. She could sense the rejection coming soon, but she didn't want to stop… Not just yet.

"Bella?" came a breathless whisper against her lips. It was a cry for help.

"Mmm-hmmm?" Bella questioned innocently against his lips, gently biting at his bottom lip. Edward summoned what little will-power he had left and broke the kiss holding her at arms length. "Please Bella, must I always be the responsible one?" Edward grumbled reaching around to untangle her nimble fingers from his hair and pinning them steady against her sides.

"Unfortunately." Bella mumbled huskily trying to break free of his cold grasp and seek his cold lips once more. Edward firmly held her back. "The wedding is only two weeks away, love, please, please, please try and be a bit more patient. " Edward plead, his voice sounding strained.

"I really wish you would stop saying that." Bella groaned struggling to escape his hold and locking her thighs tighter on Edward's lap. Bella suddenly felt a rush of air and she was momentarily airborne. With a loud 'oomph' she landed spread eagle against her mattress.

"Please Bella you're not making this any easier, you're grossly underestimating my control right now." Said a frustrated voice from behind her. Stunned, Bella swiveled around quickly facing her culprit. Edward was sitting down in the rocking chair dramatically pinching the bridge of his nose. Bella gritted her teeth and let out a fierce growl slamming her face back against the pillows. "You're starting to sound like a broken record you know." Her muffled voice quipped through the pillow, knowing full well that he could hear her perfectly. Edward scoffed. "At least one of us is thinking logically."

Defeated, Bella slammed her fist against the pillows. The perfect day was very quickly turning into the worst. They had spent the whole day with just each other, there was no dress or tuxedo fittings, no calls over trivial wedding questions, no killer vampires out for Bella's blood. No…It was just them, a rarity indeed. Edward had pleasantly surprised her when he said he was kidnapping her for the day, just her and him. He had taken her to their meadow. They stretched out with arms and legs entwined in the grass talking about the past, futures, hopes, worries, life. It was perfect. When Edward had snuck back through the window that night after Charlie had fallen asleep he immediately wrapped himself in Bella's arms. Bella honestly didn't intend for their make-out session to get out of hand, but as she climbed on top of Edward's lap she couldn't help herself.

Bella sighed and maneuvered herself around to face her beautiful angel. "Can you please just come back over here and kiss your fiancée?" She asked casually draping an arm around her waist and the other one holding up her head. Edward felt the sharp taste of his venom as he noticed the arm casually draped across her waist did interesting things to her cleavage, pushing them up in the most enticing way.

Edward quickly averted his gaze and let a crooked grin grow across his stony face. Bella never used the term "fiancée" lightly, you would damn near have to use Chinese torture for a good 48 hours before you could get her to utter that phrase, and it never failed to lit up every fiber of Edward's being when he heard that word escape her lips. He was know simpleton though, he wasn't born yesterday, he knew perfectly well Bella knew exactly what words he liked to hear to melt him heart and soul. _'Smart girl'_ . He turned and eyed her suspiciously. "Are you going to be good?" Edward said in a teasing tone. Bella smiled sweetly and lightly licked her bottom lip. Any normal human being would've missed that little tongue brush gently against her bottom lip, but Edward captured every second of it.

A sharp pang coiled in Edwards abdomen, and venom pooled in his mouth once more.

"I'll be a good girl." Bella practically purred and started to crawl on all fours towards him, resembling a tigress about to kill her prey. Bella had never looked sexier; her wavy chocolate brown hair was mused and cascading down her back. She was clad in only her forest green boy cut underwear and a rather skin tight black tank top that clung to her every curve. Edward couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. _'Two more weeks, only two more weeks'_ he chanted to himself, correcting his mind from wandering too much. Bella stopped at the foot of the bed rising to stand on her knees. She smirked seductively and motioned with her index finger for Edward to come closer. By some powerful force beyond his control catapulted Edward out of the rocking chair and stood in front of Bella.

Bella sighed a sweet moan as she started placing butterfly kisses along Edward's chest and up towards his throat. A deep growl rumbled in Edward's throat as she started placing hot opened mouth kisses along his jaw and towards his ear, the place where it was the sweetest. He couldn't let this get out of control again, he reluctantly held her at arms length.

"No, something tells me you're not going to play nice at all." Edward grumbled. Bella sighed and sat back on her heels. "Come on! I wasn't even being that bad!"

"Love, you know we can't get carried away, why can't you just be a little bit more patient? I can't risk hurting you right now, even a little bruise."

Bella quickly shot up back on her knees bringing their faces so close that she could feel Edward's sweet icy breath against her parted lips. "But that's exactly my point, "she began breaking loose from his cold grasp and gingerly wrapping her arms around his neck, Edward couldn't help automatically leaning in to her sweet touch. "When the time has come and we finally…you know…" she trailed off, "it's probably going to be ten times more dangerous!" Edward suddenly ripped his away from her gaze, banishing the image of Bella in pain. Bella forced him to look at her again. "I'm serious Edward; it'll be like going 0 to 60 miles per hour! How do you know that you're going to have that much self control if you can't even stand an innocent kiss right now?"

Bella felt Edward take a deep breath in-between their bodies, his brow furrowed as his mind contemplated her words. There was a long moment of silence as their eyes met; uncertain cold black orbs peered into her warm chocolate ones. "You do have a point." Edward began quietly. "But I don't know if I can even take that risk with you right now."

Bella hugged him a little bit closer. "Edward you promised that we would try after the wedding right?"

"Yes." Edward replied not missing a beat.

"And you think you'll be able to just magically summon enough self control and not kill me?"

Edward winced again, quickly banishing that horrifying image of Bella withering in pain from his touches. "Where are you going with this Bella?" Edward demanded sounding a little bit too stern then he meant it. He really hated any conversation that regarded his self control, it never went anywhere.

"All I'm saying is that we should work on your control. I'm not proposing that we test your limits but it's probably a good idea that we get used to some more intimate…. scenarios." She ended with a shy shrug. Bella couldn't control the heat that crept up on her cheeks. She felt Edward's cool hand brush the back of it, soothing some of the warmth. Bella sighed. "You had to learn to get desensitized to my smell, and I think you're going to have to get desensitized to the other stuff as well."

There was a slight uncertain pause. "I don't know if I can control myself if things get a little too heated."

"I know, but that's what we're going to have to work on. If things start to get too... hot..." A new level of warmth flooded her cheeks. "Then we'll stop, simple as that. Let's just try though; I want our wedding night too be at least somewhat less complicated."

Edward took a deep breath in; her scent caused his throat to rip into flames. The sharp taste of venom pooled into his mouth. Edward's lips pursed as he carefully swallowed a mouthful of venom. "I don't want to hurt you." Edward barely whispered, his voice laden with torment. Bella broke their eye contact for a brief moment and bit her lip, uncertainty clouding her face. "To be honest with you Edward, I'm a little bit more worried about you hurting me on our wedding night."

Despite the sensitive subject Edward couldn't help but let a slow crooked smile spread across her face. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bella was one hundred percent right. They definitely needed to be able to work through at least the mechanics before they could actually go through with anything. Her nimble little fingers began gently tugging at the ends of his tousled hair. tugging lightly at his ends; with a groan he let his eyes close, enjoying the pleasant teasing sensations in his stomach from her ministrations.

"I'm only trying to help you." Bella whispered almost inaudibly. He grinned widely. "Oh come on, you know what you were doing all along weren't you?" Edward teased wrapping his arms around Bella's tiny waist. Bella grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"A little, yeah." Bella admitted, letting out a sweet giggle. They both laughed then, the tension between them started to ebb away ever so slightly. After a short while Edward gently touched his cool forehead against Bella's feverish one.

"God, I love you so much." Edward admitted breathlessly.

"Meh, you'll do." Bella teased. Edward let out a husky laugh. They both stayed wrapped around each other for a little while longer, perfectly content with just being in each other's presence. "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to something that puts you at risk."

Bella's face suddenly lit up, "So does this mean yes?" Bella questioned softly, a hint of hopefulness tinted her voice. Edward suddenly eyed her suspiciously.

"Just hold on there one second, love. You have to promise me something."

Bella leaned her forehead away from his and looked into his eyes seriously, all hint of laughter gone.

"I already agreed to marry you, what more do you want from me?"

Edward snorted ignoring her comical attempt

"You have to promise me that if things get too…Like you said…hot….Then we HAVE to stop, and I mean it. Or I'll break this agreement then and there."

Bella couldn't help but smile against his seriousness.

"Why are you smiling?! I'm serious Bella!" He demanded giving her a quick shake.

Bella broke in a fit of little giggles.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry; you're just cute when you're serious." She laughed wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, bringing their bodies so close that she could feel every inch of his hard body. Edward didn't respond.

"This IS serious Bella, you HAVE to promise me." He demanded. Bella abruptly wiped away any trace of laughter and looked into his eyes seriously.

"Okay, I'm sorry…I promise." Bella swore. Edward raised his eyebrows waiting for the giggles to start again. Bella cleared her throat, not a hint of a smile on her face.

"No, I'm dead serious. I promise if things to get to be too much we'll stop."

Edward eyed her suspiciously and after a while Bella could feel the tension in his body give way. A cool sigh brushed over her face letting his delicious scent cloud her senses.

"Alright…Let's do this." He simply stated.

It felt like her entire body burst into flames, he actually agreed to her proposal?! In what alternate universe was she living in? A wave of triumph washed over her, and with a scream of joy she practically sprang into Edward's arms wrapping her legs tightly around him, Edward laughed loudly and hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that for a while before Edward lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Well… Soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Cullen, where do you propose we start?" Edward's voice was low and husky.. Bella felt the heat rush to her cheek as warm chocolate brown eyes met his cold lustful onyx black eyes.


	2. Hunger

**A/N:** Here it is! Here it is! The long awaited second chapter! Hooray! I plan to write the rest of the chapters from a strictly Bella and Edward POV. So enjoy! J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these character, yadda, yadda, yadda, on to the show!

****************************************************

_"Alright…Let's do this." He simply stated._

_It felt like her entire body burst into flames, he actually agreed to her proposal?! In what alternate universe was she living in? A wave of triumph washed over her, and with a scream of joy she practically sprang into Edward's arms wrapping her legs tightly around him, Edward laughed loudly and hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that for a while before Edward lifted his head to look into her eyes._

_"Well… Soon-to-be Mrs. Edward Cullen, where do you propose we start?" Edward's voice was low and husky.. Bella felt the heat rush to her cheek as warm chocolate brown eyes met his cold lustful onyx black eyes._

*****************************************************

Chapter 2...Hunger

**BPOV**

Where to start?! A strange empty feeling settled at the bottom of my stomach, I had absolutely no idea where to start. My mind was whirring with thoughts, and my body was tingling with excitement. Edward and I pretty much had covered the basics, but what should they work on first? Obviously whatever it was, it needed to be a step up from what we've already done. I wracked my brain as Edward stared into my eyes waiting for an answer I didn't have. And then as if somebody had turned on a light, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to French kiss Edward Cullen.

It was the one thought I probably thought about most of all. I've had always wanted to try it with Edward, but due to his adamant disapproval for it, I was never able too. It seemed silly to even think of it now, normal couples would of already been way past that stage, but then again me and Edward weren't the "normal" couple. I've always wondered how it would feel to have Edward's ice cold tongue sweep across mine, gently tasting the dark velvety caverns of my mouth, and I to explore his. It was the best idea I could come up with, it was definitely a step up on the intimacy level and it was probably the best place to start with not having to push his boundaries too much.

I felt Edward brush his cold thumb along my cheek; and I suddenly snapped back into reality. I felt the blood instantly rushing to my fevered cheeks as he stared at me, patiently awaiting an answer. My stomach twisted into nervous knots. Why was this so hard to do? On numerous occasions I had tried to persuade Edward to kiss me in such a way, but now when it comes down to reality I couldn't even form the words to ask him to do so.

"What are you thinking?" He asked obviously frustration lining his voice. I was guessing he was having a hard time dealing with my silence. It drove him absolutely insane that he couldn't read my thoughts.. I couldn't blame him.

The words still didn't form. "Umm." I stammered not sure how to word what I wanted to say. I felt like such an imbecile. Edward placed a finger under my chin lifting me to his eye level. His cold steel black eyes piercing into mine, helping little to calm my nerves. His beautiful pitch black eyes always meant one thing, he was hungry. I couldn't help the smug feeling of satisfaction that nine times out of ten, his eyes only got that way when he was around me.

"Tell me what you want love."

If this was heaven I would gladly die. The churning in my stomach increased by a hundred times. Would he ever know how much his words affected me? God, I wanted all of him, every single delicious inch, if my treacherous body wasn't so stiffened with nerves I would've attacked him then and there, it was such a silly question for him to ask. I wanted every single fiber in his body, I wanted him heart and soul. I wanted our bodies joined together in the most intimate ways, I wanted him.

I swallowed, trying to ease some of the dryness in my mouth. The words were on the tip of my tongue begging to tell him exactly what I wanted.

"Ummm." I stammered again. Damn my coward mouth! Edward suddenly broke into a tight smile, shaking his head at my humorous loss for words. I felt Edward reached around my legs that were wrapped around his waist and unhook them. For a fraction I thought he was going to push me away and jump out the window, tired of waiting around for my idiot mind to work, but instead his arm went under my knees and he maneuvered me around so that I was cradled bridal style in his strong arms. It was a good thing Edward held me tight against him, otherwise I probably would've turned to mush the instant he put me down. I wrapped one arm around his neck for support, clinging to the strong muscles at the back of his neck. He smiled at my lovingly and walked slowly over to the bed to lay me down gently. His arm around my back moved up to the back of my head to act as a pillow, and wound the other one around my waist pulling me close against his cool body. The coolness of his body helped to ease some of the flames shooting of my skin. With a relaxed sigh I nestled myself closer to him, entwining my legs into his.

We stayed like that for a comfortable while, just relishing the feel of being in each others arms. This was definitely a good way to start. The hand that was wound tightly around my waist began a trail up my spin and finally to my throat. I shivered slightly as his cold skin touch my overheated flesh. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. Raw need ate away at my stomach, I could never think straight with Edwards at such a close proximity, his lips just a mere couple of inches away from mine. My mind screamed just to take what I wanted with no regrets, but I had to be good, I needed to be good, for him…For my Edward.

"You don't have to be nervous love, not with me." He crooned, blowing his sweet breath in my face. My heart flipped as he started to trail tiny cold butterfly kisses from the corner of my mouth to trail along my jaw.

Not be nervous?! That very sentence sounded so utterly ridiculous, every moment I spent so close to Edward I was nervous. The very air is sucked from my lungs when he barely touches my skin. Not be nervous!? Was he on drugs?!

I inhaled a calming breath, trying to clear the fog away from my brain. If we were going to get anywhere tonight I needed to think straight. I needed to be calm and assertive, I needed to be like Edward. I lightly cleared my parched throat.

"Well….There is something that I've always wanted to try, and it probably is the best place to start." I whispered trying to sound confident. My mind screamed with joy with the fact that I could finally formulate words.

"I'm listening." Edward mumbled against my throat trailing his lips a little lower to my collarbone.

His lips against my collarbone felt so delicious that I lost my train of thought for a moment. Ugh, not again! The feel of his cold lips against my skin had my mind reeling once again. Damn him and the effect he had on me! If the Volturi wanted to kill me they could just tell Edward to kiss me senselessly and I would be at their mercy. I cursed my weak body responding to him so, I needed confidence! I inhaled another deep breath summoning all the courage I owned.

"It's really hard to think when you're doing that you know?" I said against his ear, trying to make my voice sound as assertive as possible. Edward didn't stop, not even falter.

"Mmmm, doing what?" He teased, this time letting the cold tip of his tongue dip into the indent between my collarbone and throat.

My heart stopped. My mind derailed of any thought.

"Keep going little one." He said still sucking gently on that delicious space. I wasn't sure if he was talking to my heart or to me. Uncomfortable moisture pooled in-between my legs. Dammit! It was too much! I balled my hands into tight fist to keep myself from grabbing onto his hair and shoving his sweet lips against mine. My fingers ached from the pressure. Unfortunately I couldn't ease the unbearable ache that was building in my lower region.

I inhaled that calming breath again.

"Okay, you need to stop and listen to me, or we're not going to get anywhere." I demanded. I felt Edward's lips instantly stop their wondrous movement. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry of have a sigh of relief over the loss of contact. He lifted his head to look into my eyes, a smug expression lighting his face.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me." He apologized, but the smug expression didn't fade. His eyes held a devilish glint. It looked like I was the one being good for the first time.

He motioned for me to continue. "You were saying?"

"I think we should start with some kissing." I mumbled, desperately hoping he would catch my drift. Edward's eyebrows shot up.

"Ummm I think we've already mastered that stage love."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean like…You know… French …kissing." I trailed off hiding my face from the sudden rush of heat that flamed my cheeks. Was this whole trying different stages thing ever going to get easier?!

Edward's eyebrows shot up even further as realization replaced the smug expression on his face. For a fraction of a second he broke out into an ear to ear smile, and it was gone in a flash, his face was serious, pondering. My face shot up, and I quickly took advantage of his silence, before he could object.

"I mean, we've never tried it, and naturally, it seems like the next step."

There was another moment of long silence. Edward's brows furrowed slightly as he pondered my words. He started to gently play with a strand of my hair with his thumb and index finger, not looking into my eyes. I've noticed that he did that when he was unsure of what to say.

A heavy silence came between us, I could almost hear the gears in his mind working. It was so frustrating not being able to read his mind just like he couldn't read mine.

"Well?" I questioned impatiently, finally grasping a hold on my confidence. He didn't answer, instead his eyebrows crinkled even more, and his lips pursed together.

"It's probably a good place to start." He finally said looking into my eyes.

Every inch of my body lit up in flames. My mind was screaming success, and my body was craving for satisfaction.

"But.." He began.. The flames were suddenly doused. I hated "Buts"

"It has to be more on my part…Venom does settle in my mouth sometimes, and I we have to be extra cautious of you not ingesting it."

I considered what he said for a moment.

"Also…" He started again before I could respond. " I have razor sharp teeth, one wrong move and it could be the end."

I considered his words carefully. I was pleasantly surprised that he aired his views, but with no objection to the idea, he was willing to try even though there were many apparent dangers. I also considered that "more on his part" probably meant that he needed to be the one tasting me, rather me tasting him. The thought of Edward's tongue exploring mine caused a sharp stabbing pain in my lower abdomen again. As much as I wanted to be the one exploring his, I would have to let it slide. He was already being so good to agree with all my silly ideas, that I could at least obey some of his requests. I was definitely getting used to this whole compromise thing.

I considered his words for a moment more and then gave a little nod and a smile. "Okay."

Edward's ear to ear grin came back. "Okay." He repeated.

We stared seriously at each other for a while, not sure how to go about it first. My body screamed with joy, it was actually going to happen. Edward and I were about to take a giant step in our relationship, and I couldn't be more ready.

I saw Edward's atom's apple bob up and down as I'm guessing he was swallowing a large amount of venom. I saw him lick his lips slowly, making his lips look dewy and a delicious pinkish color. I felt his cold hand start to trace up to the base of my skull, entwining a handful of hair.

"Ready?" He whispered. I felt his cold breath on my lips, I nodded quickly, wetting my lips as well. I tried to slow my wildly beating heart, I needed to make sure to let Edward take it at his pace, letting him be the one in control.

"Be very still."

My stomach coiled intensely from the anticipation. Our breath mingled together as he moved closer to my lips. Ice danced with fire, creating a delicious scent between us. I desperately fought the urge to move towards him… He needed to do this, I needed to give him that.

Edward moved even slower towards my lips and my eyes fluttered shut waiting for the moment his sweet icy lips touched mine. I never wanted to feel something more in my entire life. I could feel his cool breath on my lips begging for connection. My mind screamed and my heart throbbed for the taste of his lips, I needed him and I needed him now.. I felt my grasp on control start to slip, but I had to be good. I MUST be good.

For a fraction of a second I felt the tip of Edward's lips grace mine and then…

"I need to hunt."

"Wha-a? what?" I asked in a breathy daze. My eyes fluttered open and was graced with the sight of that same smug expression covering his beautiful face. His wonderful full lips had pulled away a mere inch, and unbearable inch. He said what now?

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I must've been mistaken. I started to panic as I felt Edward's fingers start to untangle from my hair.

"I need to hunt first." He stated simply, as if he was answering a simple question. My mind shut down completely, unable to comprehend what he was actually saying, but there was no mistake, he needed go hunting?!

"What? Why?!" I demanded, a little too loud than I probably should've been. Edward held a finger to my lips, and then paused to hear if I woke up Charlie or not. I glared at him. After a second he took his finger away and continued.

"You know perfectly well why. Just like anything else I need to be prepared." He said clearly assured of himself. I wanted to scream, the angry words were on the tip of my tongue ready to lash out at any moment. How dare he! We were finally getting somewhere and he decides he needs to hunt at this exact moment?! He knew exactly what he was doing! This was punishment.

"No, absolutely not! You stay here and finish what we agreed to start!" I yelled tightly gripping his shirt in my hand, it was pointless to try and hold him back, but I still needed to give it a shot. Edward let out a irresistible husky laugh.

"Love, I haven't hunted in days, it was even dangerous to come here tonight. If we're going to get into something serious, then I need to prepare first." He said simply, starting to unclench my fingers from his shirt.

"But..b-but!" I desperately began. He cupped my face with both hands and stared into my face seriously.

"No, love, no arguing, this is something I need to do for the both of us. Besides, you need to sleep, it's 3:00 a.m."

My head snapped back, it was? I shot a quick glance to the alarm clock on my nightstand. 3:00 a.m. glared back at me bright red numbers. Crap! Time flew by really fast, but I wasn't even a fraction of a bit tired, I was wide awake, and craving..

"We can continue this tomorrow night… Well tonight actually." He ended with a smile. I didn't laugh at his attempt at humor. Was he actually considering leaving right now?! It was absurd to even think of it.

Somehow my hands ended up in his against his chest, no longer desperately clinging in his shirt. Dammit! I mentally shouted, there was no use. I could never win against him, if he needed to leave, there was no way in stopping him. I started to feel a burning ache in my heart, I needed him to stay! I desperately tried to think of some sort of plan to make him stay. There was only one thing I could think of, it pained me to even try it but it was worth a shot…I started to whine.

"But Edward…" I whined, dramatically pushing out my bottom lip. This was obviously a pathetic display, but it was worth a try. "I want you to stay." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

Edward laughed, clearly not having any affect on him. "You're a dreadful actress." He teased, placing feather light kisses on the back of my hands. I gave up the act.

"Come on! You can hunt tomorrow night! I promise I would stop if it gets too heavy! I want to start tonight! I need you!" I pleaded pulling my hands out of his and wrapping my arms around his neck and started to pull him closer. Edward immediately tensed up and held his ground.

"So so so tempting my love, but not tonight. This is for your own good." His cold steel black hungry eyes peered into mine emphasizing his point. My shoulders slumped defeatily, my arms falling limply around his neck. CRAP! I mentally shouted. Edward placed a sweet fleeting kiss against my lips, and started to pull away. My arms immediately wrapped regained strength and held him in place.

"No just a little bit more please." I pleaded desperately needed to feel his lips against mine, just once tonight at least. I didn't wait for his reply as I tightly shut my eyes and kissed him hard. His lips didn't respond. "Please Edward, I need you." I cried against his lips, placing sweet fleeting kisses against his lips, nose, cheeks, anywhere that was him. I just needed him.

"Bella." He said in a stern voice. It was a clear warning, but I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen. I kissed his lips once more, putting all my force and love into it. To my surprise he responded. His lips slowly moved against mine, testing. I moaned against his lips loudly, and white hot flames shot through my nerves.

His sweet cold lips moved harder against mine and without a thought I wrapped my leg around his waist drawing him impossibly closer to my body. Edward's normal reaction to one of my moves would be too freeze up and pull away, but to my delightful surprise he didn't. Instead of pulling away, Edward's hand shot to my thigh and pulled it tighter against his waist. I felt pure joy seep through my every vein, the sweet taste of rare victory was delicious, but not as nearly delicious as the feel of his cold hard body pressed tightly against mine. I could stay like this forever and be perfectly content, and to my knowledge I probably could.

I know I probably should've done it, but I couldn't help myself. I shyly thrusted my hips up against his, causing and unbearable sweet friction. A loud hiss escaped Edward's lips, and with a loud animalistic growl, his body was instantly above mine, pinning me against the mattress. The hand that was at my thigh found its way to the back of my skull, angling my head so his lips could mold better to mine. The new angle had my mind whirling, his lips were cold and urgent against mine, a desperation that I never felt before. It was heavenly.

His other hand slowly trailed down my waist to the back of my other knee, and in an instant he hitched it over his waist so that he was wonderfully nestled in between my legs. It was suddenly too hard to breath, all the air was sucked out of my lungs. Pure hot desire shot through me. His hard body pressed against my lower half was more than I could handle. A fire was starting in my abdomen, and that all too familiar moisture was beginning to pool. Needing to ease some of the fire, I thrusted my hips upwards rubbing against his highly sensitive area. I hips felt something hard… Before I could blink a loud scary feral growl pierced through my dark room, and I couldn't feel Edward's body against mine anymore.

"DAMMIT BELLA!" Edward yelled. I jumped and felt my heart almost give out. Edward had never raised his voice like that before… ever, and I instantly knew it wasn't good. Edward's back was to me at the foot of the bed, his head hanging in his hands covering his face. His shoulders were taut with stress. My first though was to go to him, try to ease some of his pain, try and make it better. I started to move.

"Edward. I'm…" I started.

"NO DON'T!" He yelled through a strained voice. My heart sunk, I instantly stilled any movement, too scared to come any closer. With a loud sigh he stood up and began pacing my room, running a hand through his already disshelved hair. He looked in pain, his beautiful face was strewn and disfigured, his jaw was taut, his sharp teeth clenched. I felt like crying, I can't believe I let myself get carried away again. Against his better judgment he gave in to my agreement, and I promised him that I would be good.

After a long silence I heard Edward growl and stop at the foot of my bed again, his face full with rage. My eyes started to water. "I'm sorry.." I whispered miserably hanging my head low and let the tears flow. I knew the agreement was definitely over, there was no going back after this,

"Bella…." Edward began. He didn't finish the sentence though. There was a long silence, I sniffed a couple of times, watching the tears fall on the blanket below me. I was so embarrassed, my cheeks were flushed, I couldn't meet his eyes. Edward didn't need to say anything more, I knew the speech that was coming. He just needed to leave out the window and leave me alone to my pathetic self.

"I'm not going to break the agreement…"

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. My head shot up. "What?" I croaked, furiously brushing away the stray tears. Edward took a deep calming breath.

"Okay that got out of hand, but I think the faults are on both parts. We're both going to have to improve on some self restraint tomorrow."

I blanched. Was he serious? Was he actually not going to break the agreement? "A- are you sure?" I asked in disbelief wiping away a few more stray tears. Edward smiled lightly and came to sit on the side of the cupping my face and wiping away tears with his thumb.

"Of course I'm sure you silly girl." He let out a sigh. "Let's just make sure we're in more control tomorrow, we can't let that happen again, we need to take this slow, one step at a time." He finished and placed a sweet cold kiss against my puffy swollen lips. I held back the urge to lean more into his kiss, he was right, if we were going to get anywhere we would have to learn to control. If Edward could learn to control not killing me, then surely I cold learn not to attack him. It was going to be one hell of a night.

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile and brushed a strand of hair away from my face tucking it behind my ear. "Okay?" He asked. How could I ever refuse such a sweet request. I nodded lightly, letting a little smile spread across my face. He kissed me lightly again.

"Okay, now get some sleep, you have a big day with Alice tomorrow." He said while standing up and shifting the covers out from under me so he could tuck me in. I groaned loudly as I got under the covers. I had completely forgot that I had the wedding dress fitting tomorrow, not to mention guest list, cake options, so much. All I wanted to do was just to spend the day with Edward, but I'm guess I should be thankful for having him all to myself tomorrow night, and thanking my lucky stars that he didn't break off the agreement.

"Ugh, a whole day of wedding stuff, I can't wait for this to be all over." I groaned. Edward placed his cold lips on my overheated forehead.

"Soon enough my love, soon enough." He whispered , placing another kiss. He finished tucking me in and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled frantically. He turned around. "You're not staying until I fall asleep?!"

This was out of the normal for Edward, he always stayed until I fell asleep, he never refused my request. Edward sauntered back over to me, a wide wicked grin on his face… Something was up. He placed both arms on either side of my body bending toward so his lips were merely an inch apart from mine. I felt his sweet intoxicating breath wash over my lips. I closed my eyes, and parted my lips waiting patiently for them to touch mine.

"This…My love, is your punishment." He whispered against my lips. I blinked.

"Wha?" I uttered, and before I could blink I heard the leaves on the trees rustle outside and Edward was gone.

"DAMN YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled. I heard his teasing musical laughter from the darkness outside. I angrily turned over on my side and threw the covers over my head, desperately waiting for sleep to come.


	3. Torture

**A/N: **So this chapter was definitely by far the most difficult. Who knew getting in the mind of a ninety year old vampire would be so hard! But I hope you enjoy, and please R&R, I LOVE hearing feedback, it helps to inspire. Thanks!

Chapter 3.…Torture

**EPOV**

I started to drive to Bella's house just after dusk. The sun had already disappeared behind the trees casting an eerie warm orange glow with deep purple hues across the sky, rare sight for Forks. I hunted for the whole afternoon while Alice and Bella shopped, I wanted to be sure to fully satisfy my cravings, there couldn't be any room for accidents tonight, and I had to be certain I would be able to handle it. My eyes had calmed down to a normal warm golden color, thankfully hiding any trace of blatant hunger. When I got back to the house after the trip I had received some somewhat good news; the family was going up North to visit Tanya's family for the weekend, they thought it would be a good idea for me and Bella to have the house to ourselves this weekend, get a taste of what it would be like to be married couple. I had no doubt that the idea had obviously came from the women of the family. When they first told me, I was thrilled; Bella and I could finally have some alone time, just her and I. The idea filled my body with an intense filling of anticipation, but I couldn't help but feel the least bit apprehensive. The last time Bella and I had the house to ourselves, my sweet fiancée, had almost successfully seduced me, and I had no doubt in my mind that it would travel that very same path tonight. On the other hand this weekend proved to be a great opportunity for us to work on our "agreement". Against my better judgment I had agreed to take the necessary steps to learn to help deal with my self control, but I couldn't help but be slightly anxious. The idea of being alone with no one around frightened me to the very core. This would be a very interesting weekend indeed.

When Alice came home from their shopping trip that afternoon, Bella wasn't with her.

"I told Bella the news, and she's thrilled! She thought it would best to be dropped off at Charlie's first though." Alice's bell like voice chimed as I watched her extract insane amounts of expensive looking white bags from the trunk. I mentally cursed, I had forgotten that Charlie would be an issue. Even though Bella was now eighteen and engaged to me, there would be no way he would let her sleepover alone at the house with me. I understood where Charlie was coming from though, I couldn't even bare the idea of Bella spending a day in La Push by herself. Charlie had every right to be wary of an "seventeen" year old boy. He was just trying to be a good father, protecting his daughter was his first priority, I respected him for that.

In all honesty I was actually counting on Charlie as a security blanket. I had no qualms with "practicing" with Bella in the safety of Bella's room with Charlie in the other. The thought of waking Charlie was always constant in the back of my mind, it acted as a alarm of some sorts when Bella and I had gotten too out of hand. Strange to think of it, but the thought of Charlie not being there nearly scared me senseless as well.

"She's going to tell Charlie that she's going to have a "girls weekend" with me, and you're going to be gone with the rest of the family." Alice finished slamming the trunk shut with her leg, her arms were completely occupied with bags. "_DAMMIT!"_ I mentally cursed; I knew my beautifully brilliant Bella would conjure up such a plan, I could just taste Bella's excitement from ten miles away, she would cut off her own arm for such an opportunity. Charlie had taken the bait, hook line and sinker. I knew he would never refuse when it came to an issue with Alice involved, he damn near worshiped the ground she danced upon. For just once I wanted my future father in law to see through the charade and put his foot down.

I quickly looked away as Alice glanced towards me, noticing my unusual hesitation. My breathing started to become erratic as a billion thoughts began to swarm in my head. Did I really want this weekend to happen? Was I the only one who thought that this wouldn't be such a great idea? A weekend alone, a human girl, and her sexually frustrated vampire lover? Were people really that trustworthy with us? I took an unsteady breath, it sounded so simple to everyone else, did they not take into consideration that I would be the one suffering?! I couldn't believe that everyone else had more faith in my not to kill Bella than I did. I clenched my jaw and looked away as Alice gave me a questioning glance at my brooding silence.

"Hey!" Alice yelled instantly catching my attention, snapping me out of my agony. "Don't look so sad brother, you won't hurt her this weekend, trust me." There was a slight pause as she maneuvered bags around. "I told Bella that I would be picking her up, but you're going to have to instead, I'm going to take off early with Jasper." Alice threw me a reassuring smile and then danced into the house; a blur or white bags trailing behind her, leaving me alone in the cold garage.

Even though Alice's visions were subjective, they always made me feel slightly better. '_You won't hurt her'_ I repeated Alice's words to myself. Was I really ready for this? Last night was a supreme example that we weren't, but I let it slide. A sharp pain twisted in my lower abdomen at the flash of memory from last night. I had to shake my head to banish that memory quickly. I had to even struggle through the whole day with the memory of Bella's warm slim legs wrapping tightly around my waist, bringing me closer to her warm core. With a loud curse I suddenly kicked a tin pale that was laying on the ground in front me, with a loud bang it hit the concrete wall and flatten like a steel plate, landing with a loud clang on the floor. The loud shrilling noise eased my frustration a little bit, this was too hard. As much as I wanted to spend time with my angel, I didn't want to hurt her. Explaining to Bella that this wouldn't be a good idea would be like trying to talk paint off walls, there would be no budging. I took in a long soothing breath and laid my head against the cool steel of the roof of Alice's car. I sighed deeply, it looked like this weekend was going to happen whether I liked it or not.

I killed the ignition once I pulled up in front of the house; Bella's ancient truck and Charlie's cruiser were parked side by side in the driveway. I could hear the game playing inside which meant Charlie most likely had already eaten and Bella would be upstairs getting ready. So much for bonding time.. A slow wave of excitement began to creep through my veins. We've been parted for only half the day, and I craved her, her touch and smell were still fresh in my mind. I took in a deep breath, her faint scent was still on my clothes. I craved that scent more than anything in this world. She was my source of life now, I needed her to survive.

The sky had turned a deep inky black, the moons glow appeared to be absent tonight, causing the stars to shine at full force. A warm glow came from Bella's window, drawing me like a moth to flame, my love, my life, my world was in there. A strange ease started to overcome my body, the single thought that I would be able to be with Bella, just Bella this whole weekend seem to overcome all the other worries. That thought was even enough to almost convince me that this weekend would maybe turn out to be okay.

I was glad that I wouldn't have to face Charlie tonight, I wasn't in the mood to play pleasant, and I hated to admit I was feeling slightly bitter. I took one last deep breath and got out of the car. I lightly sprang up into the tree by her closed window, I had to still myself for a second in the cover of the foliage as a rush of her scent struck my senses, the sharp taste of venom pooled in my mouth. The venom was always a reaction whenever her scent hit me, I doubted I could ever control that tick. After a second I regained enough composure and swinged myself onto the branch right below her window, and peered inside.

Bella wasn't inside. My brows furrowed confused, I could smell her scent, and I heard the throb of her calm beating heart. '_In the bathroom maybe?'_ I thought nothing of it, I was starting to wonder if maybe I should just lounge in her rocking chair and wait till she comes in, a surprise of sorts. I barely had my finger under the windows ledge, before my world came crashing down.

Bella had just came through the bedroom door clad in only a black lacy bra and matching underwear. My senses were overwhelmed, the predator inside me was boiling at the surface clawing to escape. A thousand different urges swam through my body, to mark, mate, bite, taste, claim. Like a frightened animal sensing danger I hissed and sprang back into the coverage of the leaves. My movement was so quick that Bella didn't even see me, she didn't even spare a glance towards the window as she walked over to a burgundy overnight bag on her bed and threw in a toothbrush and toothpaste. I clenched my jaw tight, swallowing a massive amount of venom, my muscles in my abdomen were coiling, tightening painfully. The demons inside was screaming for blood, the pounding of her heart was echoing in my ears, the sweet sound of sweet blood pulsing through her veins made my head swim. I needed to run, run while I still could, but I didn't move.

My breathing was becoming uneasy and I started to desperately cling for anything substantial to hold on, wood cracked beneath my fingers, giving me some taste of reality. In this exact moment I never felt so human in all my ninety years. For a second I could've sworn my cold dead heart took it's first pulse in ninety years, I felt alive. My brows furrowed as the battle within me raged on. I had never wanted her so badly. There was a deep disturbing voice in the back of my mind that screamed for satisfaction, and my body itched to spring into the room, not even bothering to open the window first.

I hissed loudly again and sprang into a defensive crouch, ready to sping. I needed to run, I needed to run! But I was frozen, utterly incapable of movement!! My eyes turned into fine slits as I watched her stealthily from the safety of the cover of darkness. She walked around the room grabbing various items, completely oblivious to my presence.

The perfect prey…

Another sharp pang ripped through my stomach causing my whole body to shudder. I was able to regain a smidgen of composure as I thought of my Bella. What would Bella think of me watching her like this? Would she be disgusted? Would she turn me away and never want to see me again? My noble self was answering yes to all the valid question, but my damned traitor limbs wouldn't move! The man, the predator, the dominant male inside me couldn't, wouldn't, look away.

This was dangerous.

I continued to watch her like a predator stalking it's prey. The ache in my stomach was now getting excruciating, the basic need for some kind of satisfaction was overwhelming. I could tell that I was painfully aroused, how was I going to reveal myself to her?! My perverted self, hiding like a coward in the confines of a tree. She was my fiancée for Christ sakes! My beautiful sweet betrothed. My life.

The mental battle in my head finally come to a ridiculous conclusion "Just a little while longer." My teeth snapped shut and I felt like cursing up a storm, damn my treacherous body! I couldn't argue though as I glanced over Bella's body, noticing how the tiny lacy excuse of undergarments clung to her every curve, accentuating her soft supple skin. I desperately felt the urge to run my hands across every inch of her soft skin, tasting, feeling her body shiver beneath my touch. I felt the wood splintering underneath my fingers again.

'_CONTROL!_' My mind screamed

I swallowed another mouthful of sharp venom as I watched her walk over to her dresser, she bent down to open the bottom drawer giving me a full view of her perfect bottom. I suppressed a growl in my chest and my vision flashed red. She was perfect, I never saw Bella in such clarity. I had dreamed about seeing her this nude, but never in all my life did I imagine her to be this perfect. It was as if Bella was designed just for my pleasure, she was utterly flawless. Bella got back up and went to bed again shoving a few articles of clothing, I noticed one of them was one of my favorite t-shirts of hers. My eyes greedily raked her body. The black lace clung to her firm pert breast perfectly, her flat stomach was toned, and her waist curved in delicately flaring out to form beautiful hips. I had to take in a sharp breath as I slowly gazed at her lower half. I hissed as another sharp pang cut through me.

_'Contol...control....control.....control.…control...._' I chanted over and over in my head, urging my body to relax. I quickly looked away, I needed to keep my self control intact. I took a deep soothing breath, and the demons that had been screaming inside my head were now turning into a faint dark whisper. The unbearable ache was now turning into a numbing sensation. I needed to relax if I was ever going to get out of this tree, and wait at least five minutes so she could get dressed. I hated myself for doing this to her. How could I ever tell her that I watched her this way? I was disgusted with myself. The gnawing guilt started to become unbearable, I couldn't do this to her, she needed to know, I couldn't let Bella live with me after I behaved in such a way. For the first time since I saw her almost nude, I felt my fingers unclench of the mangled branches. An ache in my cold dead heart was beginning to from instead of the ache in my lower abdomen. I needed to reveal myself. I wanted to hear her call me every name under the sun, I wanted to be slapped, I wanted to be banished from her sight and never returned. I would beg for forgiveness though. I could never live without my world The urge to end the charade was almost overbearing.

With a deep breath I jumped onto the next closest branch. A whip like snap filled the air and with a loud gasp Bella's head shot up. My world as I knew it, had ended.

Our eyes connected, prey met predator, I didn't dare move, breathe, or think. I stared back at her like a statue, peering into her warm chocolate brown eyes, waiting for her move, waiting for her scream, waiting for her wrath, but nothing came. She didn't do a thing. The scream I was waiting for didn't come, she didn't even move to cover up her almost nude body. She did nothing, just gaze back into my cold black eyes.

The words of forgiveness were on the tip of my tongue, but nothing could come out. I waited for her move. I needed the prey to react before I could chase. After a long moment I watched as Bella bit her lip and start to slowly crawl on all fours on her bed towards me. I gulped. She moved slowly stealthily towards me, like she was approaching a dangerous animal. She crossed the bed and slowly and seductively started to walk towards the window. Frightened of what was to come I slowly began to lean back into the darkness, also unafraid of how I would react to the sheer nearness of her. I craved to touch her for far too long, I wasn't sure if I was able to control myself.

Bella finally reached the ledge of the window, the warm glow from the light cascaded around her, causing a beautiful angel like glow. A light flush began to creep upon her cheeks. Bella lifted her hand and for a fraction of a second I thought she was going to open the window to let me in, but instead she reached above the window where it slides open and pulled down the metal tab to lock it shut.

That metal click shot through me like a thousand bullets. Confused and hurt, I looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes, searching for any kind of answer. A slow beautiful smile began to spread across her lips, and she said the most horrifying thing imaginable.

"Watch me." she whispered inaudibly, but I heard every single word.

_Oh my god…_

I was practically panting, sick thoughts laced my mind as I watched her slowly walk backwards to the bed and turn around to stand up on her knees. I could hear her heart speed up as she slowly started to trace her hands delicately up over her bra, barely even touching the fabric. Her hands led a whisper like trace back around her neck and she let out the tiniest moan. She slowly rolled her head behind her shoulder revealing her thin flushed delicate neck. Through my heighten sense of sight I saw the blood pump through her artery, and I had to bite the back of my hand from letting the loud groan to escape. Did this girl have any idea how she affected me?! I had to close my eyes for once second, desperately begging my mind and body to calm down. Making sure my self control was somewhat still intact. I rushed to the window, slamming my hand against the paneling outside desperately needing to get a closer look. The forced of my hand probably formed a perfect indent of my hand but I didn't care if I Charlie heard it. There was nothing in the world that I cared about rather than watching this goddess in front of me.

She was putting on a show for me. My sweet shy innocent Bella was putting on a show for me. I wanted to wring her neck and kiss her senselessly at the same time. We were both taking a humongous risk. Bringing her head back to look me in the eye, she sat back on her heels and opened her legs a little wider. I watched her legs closely as they spread wider. I could practically hear the brush of fabric against her soft skin. I could hear the blood pump in her veins and her heart speed up to an impossible speed. Her eyes were closed, and her full lips were slightly parted.

Bella glanced my way again, and she just barely wet her lips with her tongue, tracing the full bottom lip slowly. I wanted to be those lips, I wanted to feel her warm little wet tongue trace the contours of my lips. I wanted her. I wanted to make her mine.

One little dainty hand graced her shoulder and ever so slowly began to pull down her bra strap. I watched that bra strap slowly fall down her shoulder and stop midway. She slowly pulled her arm out of the strap and then proceeded to do that same with the other. Her bra clung to her body by the clasp in the back, but she made no move to take it off. Just the image of her bare breast caused my body to burst into flames. The need to feel her skin under my skin was becoming too much. To hold those two perfect mounds in my hands, to caress them, was more than I could take. I felt my body began to quiver with need, hot flames were burning my lower region. I could feel another layer of my self control get stripped away I didn't know how much longer I could go on, how much longer would Bella go on? This needed to stop soon.

I dug my hand further into the wooden paneling on the side of her window, no pain came. I desperately wanting to feel something other then the sharp sting of pleasure course through my body, anything to distract me from this beautiful dangerous creature.

Bella didn't stop, looking at me she then got back up on her knees and curled her hands around her neck. She traced both hands slowly down her pert round breast, not stripping away the bra, and then down to her stomach. I could hear Bella take in a slow uneasy breath, her cheeks were fully flamed, I never seen a more sensuous color. Her heart was pounding to an amazing speed. With one last tortured look at me she whispered

"Punishment." And did the most horrifying thing ever imaginable.

That tiny hand that was resting at her lower abdomen started a slow trail down towards her underwear.

Nothing existed anymore, time ceased to be. I let a loud feral growl escape my lips and I felt my body jerk forward wanting to spring forward and attack her sweet supple body, but by some miracle I held back. Branches, and wood snapped between my hands, loud audible cracks of wood filled the air. Venom pooled my mouth and my body spontaneously combusted. The unbearable ache now became excruciating. I wanted her, I wanted her in the worst way. I wanted to close the distance between us and take her, rip off her clothes and finally connect her sweet body to mine the way I always dreamed about.

The internal battle inside my body was at it's peak. Flee or mate. I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes tightly, desperately clinging to that last string of self control. I was gasping uncontrollably for air, my lungs felt like there was a iron grip clenching them shut. By some will of it's own, I felt my hand claw at the wood under the window stripping away, wooden pieces. I was going to attack her.

With a fierce growl, I ripped my hand away. Oh god, OH GOD! This needed to stop!

"STOP!" I gasped loudly, amazed that I could keep the volume under control for Charlie's sake. Bella barely had her hand under the elastic of her underwear when she ripped her hand away. She still looked out the window at me as she quickly jumped off the bed and danced over to some clothes on the dresser, pulling her hands through her bra straps to secure them in place. It was over.

I closed my eyes and took deep slow breaths. I was just about ready to kill her...literally. Miraculously I was able to hold on to that one last string of control. Bella finished dressing, and she turned towards the window, assessing my mood. I leaned my feverish forehead against the cool glass, willing my lungs to breathe again. I heard Bella's footsteps coming closer, and as a reaction I leaned back, still not sure if I was able to hold onto that last piece of control.

Bella finally reached the window and placed her hand against the glass. Our eyes connected. Her warm brown eyes met my cold lifeless ones, and I was safe. She was alive, everything was okay.. Well, I wanted to wring her neck for doing that, but I guess we were even on the punishment scenario.

I heard the soft click of metal as she unlocked the window and began to slowly slide it open. I held my breath, not sure if the fresh scent of her soft body was such a good idea at the moment. I was suddenly thanking god for the cover of dark, my body had never been this aroused before, and I didn't want her to know at the moment either.

There was silence, neither sure of what to say. Just about a thousand different things were rushing through my head at the moment, but none of them were appropriate.

"You did good." Bella said quietly reaching out one little warm hand to place it on my face. I couldn't help the unexpected chuckle escape my lips.

"Punishment…Was this your way at getting back at me for last night?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, amazed I even had a voice. Her tiny little shoulders shrugged and her hand moved down to my throat, her thumb traced my jaw line.

" A little, and it probably was a good step for you to take also, you know, the whole seeing me half naked thing." She said like it was nothing out of the ordinary. I glared at her then.

"So you planned this?!" I yelled squaring my shoulders to tower over her slightly. Bella quickly retreated from my dominating advance.

"Well, yes, and no." She said quickly, I could hear her voice become a little on the hysterical edge.

"What is it Bella, yes or no?!" I demanded quickly stepping through the window. My sudden advance caught Bella off guard and she fell back against the bed. I was silently thanking god that my arousal had faded somewhat.

"Well, I honestly didn't know that you were watching me, I thought Alice was coming to pick me up, but when I caught you I thought why not, and let you watch me, it would be good for you.." She rambled quickly. Her tiny little heartbeat began to pick up again, and I couldn't help but to lean over her, my eyes shot daggers at her. I believed her whole heartily, but I wasn't completely ready to forgive her, not just yet.

The nearness of Bella's body had my mind reeling again, and I had to check myself for a second to control the sudden urge to touch her everywhere. For the first time since I entered the room I took a tiny breath. Her scent caused my throat to ache, but it was more bearable now. Bella quickly touched my face with both of her hands, cupping my face gently. I looked into the beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry… I….I honestly didn't know that you were that tormented. You should of stopped me." She said sincerely.

I had to scoff at her. "Bella, you honestly believe that I wouldn't be that tormented? I want you like nothing else in this world. You are the most addicting creature on this planet." I said moving to crawl over her body. Bella instantly leaned back against the bed. I desperately wanted to feel her warm supple body against mine, but I made sure to not let our bodies touch, not just yet.

"Hey, you're the one who started it! You were watching me from the window! I was half naked!" Bella yelled bracing one hand against my chest. I smiled shyly. I was caught. Bella did have a point, and I guess we were now both equal.

"Touché." I muttered before quickly sealing our lips together for the first time that night. Her warm lips eagerly moved against mine, and I nearly fainted. The sheer pleasure of the feel of her lips against mine felt like a train hitting me at one hundred miles per hour. Our lips moved as one, perfectly made for each other.

I ended the kiss as quickly as I began it. We couldn't get carried away, especially not at this exact moment. Bella started to protest but I quickly held a finger to her lips.

"Finish getting ready, and I'll meet you in the car, I need to…Relax a little bit." I said sternly, hoping she would catch my drift that I need to calm down. Bella smiled lightly and nodded. I left quickly, the cold night air against my face was refreshing as I jumped down to the car. Not wasting any time I opened the door and got in. This night definitely made an interesting turn and it was only the beginning....

**A/N:** AH! Freaking hard chapter. Hoped you liked it! Hope you're ready for the weekend too ;)


	4. Wound

**A/N:** Hello! Hello! Here it is! I have to admit, it took a different direction then what I was originally aiming for, but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…yadda..yadda..yadda.. ON TO THE SHOW!

**Chapter 4...Wound**

**BPOV**

Oh sweet Jesus... I think I was going to be sick. I had just given my vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen a strip tease...That very thought had my mind reeling, my legs turned into jelly, and my stomach was doing black flips in a row. I had to sit down on the foot of my bed for a second and wait for the nausea to subside. I put my head between my legs and took deep soothing breaths; it seemed to help little to calm my nerves.

I thanked my lucky stars that Edward didn't stay too long, a second sooner and I would've turned into a giant puddle of jelly in his arms. It was a gamble to think I could hold on to my brazen seductress charade and prove to Edward that I had confidence in him to not kill me, but to be honest; I had never been so terrified in my entire life! I knew at the bottom of my heart Edward would never hurt me, but the subject of tempting a vampire with a little peep show wasn't ever tested before. Thank god my "experiment" left blood in my veins and my heart still beating.

My body felt feverish, and my muscles began to shake violently. I needed to calm down! A couple of splashes of frigid cold water was sounding like a good idea right now. I made an attempt to stand, but my legs gave out and I had to catch myself on the edge of the dresser before I ran head first into the wall. I rolled my eyes, it didn't even feel like I owned my leg sat the moment, but then again did I ever? I made sure to check my balance before I walked slowly to the bathroom, and turn on the knob for cold. I splashed a couple of handfuls of water on my face and on the back of my neck.

Ahhh the semi-relief was euphoric! I grabbed a hand towel beside me and lightly dabbed off the liquid. With a heavy sigh of relief I threw down the towel and caught my reflection in the mirror. Sweet Jesus! I was a mess! My hair was a mass of dark wild curls flowing down my back, how in the world does Edward find me attractive?! I grabbed a comb and started to yank out the tangles. As I brushed my hair, my mind began to recap what had just transpired. I felt my heartbeat pick up a thousand beats per minute as I remembered those cold black eyes raking over my body, devouring every inch of me; I had never felt so alive! I honestly didn't expect for Edward to see me in such a way, but when I caught him staring, I didn't want him to stop. It was wrong of me to test his self-control in such a way, without any warning, but it had to be done! If Edward and I were going to get anywhere, he needed to learn to see all of me.

I felt the heat rush through my veins, and with a groan I splashed a couple more handfuls of ice cold water. I wasn't completely satisfied with my appearance when I glanced back into the mirror. At least the tangles in my hair had finally smoothed down into nice wavy locks, no longer looking like a good place for birds to nest anymore at least that was a start. I guessed there was nothing to be done about the horrible flush that stained my face; I was going to have to deal with that.

A disappointed huff escaped my lungs, and I turned to walk out. In one-step, I felt my legs give out from under me "YIKES!" I yelled as I started my descent to the cold floor. Luckily, my hands caught the edge of the counter before I could face plant the floor, but my foot slipped out from under me and my big toe kicked the edge of the wooden door at full force. A flash, of instant white hot blinding pain shot from my foot, and up my spine.

"CRAP! OUCH! OW-OWY!!...ow...ow...ow...ow" I hissed, hopping, and grabbing my foot to examine the damage. Ice cold shivers went down my spine, and my face turned ghostly white, a huge wooden splinter was stuck just on the side of my big toe, and there was…I gulped…..blood… My vision started to blur and the nausea came back like a wrecking ball. The all too familiar symptoms were there, and I knew what was going to happen next...I was about to faint.

I tightly closed my eyes begging my body to hang on for just a few more minutes, but the soothing black behind my eyelids wanted nothing more than to fall further into the blissful darkness. I started to sway, my arms flailing out to desperate catch onto to anything that would prevent me from smacking my head on the hard linoleum floor, but my feeble weak arms held onto nothing. Through the pitch black nothingness I could only think of one thing.

"Edward…." My lips whispered just before I fell. My body was suddenly jolted to a halt; I waited silently for the impeding excruciating pain to come, but nothing. I felt my body being encircled by two strong arms, holding my limp body tightly in place. The beautiful stranger cradled my head against his chest, enveloping me in a safe haven. Through the darkness, I heard my savior murmur my name, urging me to comeback to Earth, but my eyes felt as heavy as stones, and my body was still weak. I felt one of the arms around my waist re-arrange and move down under my knee and I was suddenly airborne. I felt light as a feather as the stranger gently cradled me against his strong body, becoming my support. The waft of cold air as I was picked up refreshed my foggy senses. The smell of fresh rain enveloped my mind and I immediately knew who my savior was...Edward… My mind whispered over and over again.

"Such a silly little thing." His low soft voice murmur against my hair. He set me down on a soft surface which I recognized as my bed through the haze, thankful that in two seconds that followed he had laid down beside me. One of his arms draped loosely around my waist and the other under my head to support the heavy weight. My hands were placed limply against his chest, thankful he kept me in his embrace, I wasn't too sure if I was quite ready to let him go completely yet. His cool hand brushed across my forehead and I leaned into the touch, eagerly craving the coolness to ease the feverish heat.

"Open your eyes Bella." He commanded in a soft tone. I crinkled my eyes tighter, still not wanting to wake up from the dark, afraid of pain and nausea coming back. Two cold soft kisses graced my eyelids and down to the tip of my nose. I could feel his cold breathe against my face, putting my heartbeat in frenzy.

"Come on little one..." He urged again, his breathe tickling the tiny hairs on my face. I regrettably fluttered my eyes open and groaned as the sudden light gave a painful throb in my head.

"There you are."

"Ugh…" Was all I could manage to gasp out my parched throat. The side of Edward's lips edged up slightly as he gave a throaty laugh and kissed my lips softly. I sighed against the feel of his cool lips gracing mine. Edward leaned away and brushed a finger across my cheek, his brows were furrowed with worry.

"What happened?"

"Nothing just my stupid clumsiness." I moaned snuggling closer into the crook of Edward's neck. I didn't want to think about the gigantic splinter currently residing in my big toe, not until I was sure I wasn't going to ruin Edward's expensive shirt by throwing up my dinner all over it.

"You're clumsy all the time Bella, what happened?" he persisted. I sucked in a deep breathe, I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. My face crinkled as I swallowed back a little bile that rose in my throat. I gripped Edward's shirt and buried my face further into his chest, this was going to be tough.

"I got a splinter," my strangled voice gasped, muffled by his shirt, amazedly the fact that I managed to keep my dinner down my stomach where it belonged.

"Where?"

"My big toe."

I could feel Edward's head turn to look towards my foot, and then an icy shiver went down my spine, I had forgotten about the…blood...

"Edward, the blood! Don't!" I began frantically pushing myself away from his body, trying to protect him. Edward's grasp remained firm as he dragged me back into his embrace with a husky chuckle.

"Relax you silly girl, it's only a little blood, I assure you I don't want to suck on your toe." He assured, my heartbeat slowed down to a soothing rhythm. I felt ridiculous, fainting over a little blood; even a vampire could stay perfectly calm and reformed at the sight of blood! How ever did Edward put up with me?

"I feel so stupid." I groaned hiding my face into his chest once again. His arms tightened around me and brushed a soothing hand up and down my spine, easing my worried mind.

"Everyone gets splinters Bella relax."

"No, the whole fainting over blood thing."

"Yeah, you should." He teased. I laughed along slapping his chest playfully. I was feeling better already, the pain in my toe had simmered down to a mere ache and the nausea had all but vanished.

"It's a good thing you yelled like a banshee or I wouldn't have gotten to you in time. There would've been a lot more blood if you smacked your head on the floor in there." The hint of sadness was apparent in his voice.

"I'm lucky I have you." I mumbled against his chest.

"I believe I'm the lucky one love, but thank you."

My sigh that followed was pure content; I could stay like this forever and be okay with it. I was truly happy, well besides the fact I currently had alone inch splinter stuck in my toe. I was happy.

"Now, we're going to have to take that piece of wooden plank out."

My eyes widen and panic flooded back in full force; Edward sure did know how to ruin a moment. I began desperately trying to wiggle out of his grasp; if he was going to pull out the dreaded piece of wood then he was going to have to have to fight with me first.

"Bella…" His instant disapproving rebuff warned. He firmly grabbed my wrist and pinned them against my chest. I tried twisting my body away, flailing my legs this way and that way. My voice protested thousands of no's.

"No Edward there's going to be more blood! It honestly doesn't hurt that much I promise! Please don't!" I pleaded desperately. Edward's eyes rolled and his lips thinned.

"Bella, I've been through medical school twice, I know what can happen to wounds that don't get treated! Especially when there's a foreign object lodged in your body."

Of course I knew Edward was right, but there was no way in hell I was going to sit still while he plucked that thing out of me. I tried to struggle again, but his grip was iron clad.

"Edward…." I began my voice turning into a whine.

"Nope, it's coming out. I don't think you want to be missing a foot on our wedding day." He quickly cut me off, I gave a small gasp as I was suddenly flung over his shoulders, and in an instant I was sitting on the countertop of my bathroom, back to the scene of the incident. I made above to jump down but one arm held my thighs down

"Stop squirming child, it'll be over soon."

He demanded, rummaging in the medicine cabinet for the necessary ingredients too remove splinters.. Oh god…I felt the bile rise up my throat again as he removed the following objects; a long pair of surgical tweezers that I didn't even know I had, the contents of that medicine were purely a mystery to me, I tried to stay out of that cabinet as much as possible. A bottle of rubbing alcohol was next, a cotton ball, and embarrassing Batman band aids, that were only bought cause they were out of normal ones, and it was either that or Sponge Bob Square Pants, I went with the classier choice. The embarrassing flush rose in my cheeks and Edward's eyebrows raised as he looked at the box.

"I like Batman." I said sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders. Edward let out a breathy laugh and started to unscrew the top of the alcohol bottle. Even though I wanted to wring his neck for putting me through this, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of gratefulness to have him. I probably would've let that piece of wood live peacefully in my toe for the rest of my existence if it were up to me.

The panic began to rush through my veins as Edward began to sterilize the tweezers over a candle that I forgotten I lit a while ago. The embarrassing tears were starting to well up behind my eyes, this couldn't be happening, I was supposed to be blissfully at Edward's house starting my peaceful weekend, but noooo… this had to happen. My night was turning into one big giant mess.

"Ready?"

Was he serious?! Of course I wasn't ready! When would I ever be ready for this?! I flinched away violently from Edward's cold hand wrapping around my ankle. Edward growled in frustration and made a move to grab it again, holding it firmer, trying hard to be as gentle as possible with me, it probably was like trying to hold down a feather to him.

"Edward please no, no, no, no!" I begged grabbing his face to look deep into my eyes, praying to god that my desperation would stop him from continuing. If Edward were human my fingers would've made deep red imprints of my fingers on his beautiful face.

"Please Bella, can you be an adult about this, I don't want to have to force you."

"I got bad news then Edward; you're going to have to force me." I said defiantly, pushing against his chest, his stone form didn't budge an inch.

Edward's jaw visibly snapped shut, and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He trapped my body between his as he placed his arms on the countertop beside my thighs, moving his body to an impossibly close proximity. I gulped as his face was only inches away, my body stiffened under his intimidating gaze. Relief and terror washed over me at the same time, I didn't really think Edward was actually going to use brute strength to get the splinter out, but now I wasn't too sure that he actually might.

"Alright Bella, if you won't be adult about this then…I'll make you a deal." He said gruffly between his teeth. A deal? I cocked my head to the side, eyeing him suspiciously. Usually when Edward made a deal, it wasn't something that I was going to like, but I had to admit this intrigued me.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you let me take the splinter out, then I'll...Give you a kiss."

That was the deal?! I rolled my eyes dramatically; I would have to endure excruciating pain just for a peck on the lips?! No dice. I was about to say my witty sarcastic remark before Edward held one cold hard finger against my lips.

"Wait, let me finish.. I'll give you a real kiss... The kind of kiss you've been wanting for a very long time now."

My eyes widen, and butterflies danced around in my stomach. My heart that had been cruising at a low speed was now speeding like a racehorse. Was he serious? "But you already agreed to kiss me in that way! You can't make a deal on something you've already agreed to do!"

"True, but since you've decided to take it upon yourself to test my control by parading half naked in front of me, I think that automatically gives me the right to retract my part of the bargain. Wouldn't you agree?"

My mouth hung wide open in shock, amazed. That wasn't fair! He couldn't do that!

"That's not fair Edward Cullen! You were staring at me without my knowledge; I had every right to do that to you!"

"Yes you're right, that wasn't fair to you, but since I was probably the one who suffered more in that situation and you didn't ask my permission to let that little strip show be part of our agreement, then that violates the agreement and an agreement is just that love, an agreement. I have to agree and you have to agree to the situations. I can assure you Bella, I didn't agree to that. Hence, you broke the rules of the agreement and I'm entitled to break mine."

White hot rage sliced through me like a knife. My hands turned into fist, and a good hard slap to his beautiful smug face was beginning to sound like a good idea, even though it would probably end up hurting me more. GOD! I hated when he forced me into situations like this!

"So that's it? You won't kiss me like you promised; unless I let you takeout the splinter?" I said in a dull lifeless voice. There was no fight in me left; I was left completely defenseless against him. If I wanted to fight more, I could agree for him to not kiss me, but I knew without a doubt that he would force me down and take out the splinter anyway.

Edward said nothing, but nodded his head slowly, a smug smile lighting his face. I crossed my arms stubbornly, and my lips pursed into a tight angry pucker. If I really wanted to, I could deny the kiss, but Edward knew I wasn't that stupid, I wanted that more than anything at the moment. It was the only thing beside him I was desperately craving.

"You don't play fair Cullen." I growled between my clenched teeth, and without warning I forcefully kicked out my wounded toe aiming purposely for one specific target. Edward let out a surprised 'Oof" and hunched over my foot that connected straight in the middle of his crotch. Edward let out a hiss and sucked in a harsh breathe, quickly dislodging my foot from his "sensitive area". The slow satisfying sense of accomplishment was euphoric. I couldn't help but feel some satisfaction that I, Bella Swan, a human girl, caused my unbreakable vampire boyfriend some pain for once. It was definitely not nice of me to do, but for the first time in Edward's life, he deserved what was coming to him.

Edward gritted his teeth as he awkwardly hunched over with one hand clutched protectively over his crotch and the other firmly grasped around my ankle to prevent it from any movement. I winced a little from the tight pressure he was putting on my ankle, but I wouldn't let that douse my overwhelming sense of accomplishment at the moment. Edward's appeared in slight pain for a moment longer before he took in one last slow soothing breath and straightened up his posture. He glared at me then, his icy stare promising a slow and painful death, normally that look would have any human running for the hills, but not one ounce of fear quivered through me. I smiled cockily back at his malicious glare.

"That wasn't very lady-like my love." He seethed his voice ever bit as menacing as his eyes promised.

"Whoever said I was a lady? "

"I certainly thought you were before I felt that mammoth sized-foot lodged in my crotch." He hissed before gripping the back of my calf roughly to hold my leg steady against the side of waist.

"You deserved it." I declared like a bratty child, gripping the edge of the counter, the panic started to wash over my joy. I knew what was coming next, the fear started to eat away at my stomach and I whimpered as Edward reached for the tweezers. I almost tasted the instant change in his mood. His hands and eyes turned soft as he heard my whimper. The cold hand that gripped the back of my hand turned soft and brushed up and down in a soothing manner, massaging the tense muscles.

"Relax, I promise this won't hurt." He said softly before he began soothing tiny kisses on the top of my knee to the top of my foot. His cold lips felt wonderful against my overheated flesh, but it did little too soothe the panic.

"Just do it!" I panted, my voice breaking in a hoarse whimper. His cold breathy laugh on my leg tickled.

"Yes, my love." He mumbled, clearly high off his victory. "Come on Bella, don't fuss, you get the kiss you get the kiss you wanted forever, and you I take out the splinter for you. I think you're getting the better part of the deal here."

"You act as if you don't even want to kiss me!" I yelled twisting my leg away from his grasp as his kisses reached my knee again. Edward's head snapped up instantly and my heart stopped beating. My lungs were trying to pump oxygen to the time of my heart as he stared at me intently. His eyes were pitch black, hungry, and fierce. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerously sexy.

"Oh believe me Bella...I do."

My heart thumped wildly against his intense gaze, and I knew he was deadly serious. His fierce intense gaze suddenly turned soft as he leaned in towards my face and placed a sweet kiss against my trembling lips. I resisted the urge to deepen the kiss into the kind that I desperately craved. His sweet lips lingered on mine for a second later, he kissed me then again once, twice, and then broke away to stare intently into my eyes.

"Relax." he soft cold breathe blew across my lips, a mixture of ice and fire shivered down my spine, and by my surprise I did relax. Edward would never intentionally hurt me, and he would try to make this as quick and painless as possible. My favorite crooked smile spread across his beautiful face before he looked down towards my wounded toe.

'Oh god this is it!' The panic I felt before crept up again but not as strong this time. Edward positioned his body so that my foot rested just above his bellybutton, his cold hands were firm but gentle around my heel holding it in place. I bit my lip suppressing a loud whimper as Edward's hand moved up to my big toe; he held it in-between his index and thumb turning it this way and that way to examine it. My leg twitched uncomfortably against the feel of the cold metal of the long tweezers against my other toes. I bit my lip harder tasting the sweet metallic taste of blood as he wrapped his arm around my leg to grasp the back of my heel, preventing any form of movement. Edward curiously glanced up, carefully assessing my reaction. My face was strewn in discomfort and worry, and my eyes leaked hot tears down my chin. I could almost hear the shatter of Edward's still heart.

"It'll be quick love I promise." he reassured me, but it did little to calm nerves. The long piece of shiny silver metal was now against my toe, just resting by the splinter. Panic took over and I pulled my leg back violently, but it was quickly thwarted by Edward's grasp. He looked up at me then, his face full of calm and reserve that I desperately needed. "Close your eyes, and take a deep breath." Edward softly ordered. I did what I was told and tightly shut my eyes. This time the darkness frightened me unlike before where the dark was warm and safe, no, this time the unknown was terrifying! At any moment I was going to be in intense pain. A loud thump was pounding in my ears, it was the only thing I could hear besides the rush of my erratic breathing going in and out of my lungs.

I waited in complete darkness, no movement, only my chest heaving in and out with deep breaths. A fresh slice of panic rushed through me as I felt something sharp prick against the tip of my toe, almost like a push pin. I braced myself in anticipation, gritted my teeth, and strangled whimper escaped my lips, and then nothing…

The pain didn't come, my eyes still were tightly shut waiting for the blow, but still nothing came. I heard the clank of metal against the countertop as something was dropped on top of it. I hissed between my teeth when I felt a cool liquid against my toe. 'rubbing alcohol?' my mind guessed. 'was Edward done?!" impossible! I heard the rip of paper and a bandage was placed around my toe. 'what the heck?!' this time I had to open at least one eye. Edward finished wrapping the band aid around my toe and then placed one tiny kiss on the tip of my top.

"There…Done… See, wasn't so bad now was it?" Edward said triumphantly. I could hear the smugness in his voice. I opened my other eye in disbelief, my mouth hung open like a gaping hole. I was awestruck.. That was it?! I fussed over that?! Why am I so impossible?!

Edward finished placing the items back into their original places while I sat dumbfounded starting at my bat mobile band aid, and then both of his strong arms were wrapped gently around my waist. I really looked at him then, staring at his blindingly gorgeous face. His smile was wide and brilliant, almost ear to ear.

"Better?" He asked kissing my cheek and trailing a line of sweet kisses to my ear. My eyes closed reflexively against the feel of him against my flushed face. I was more than better, I was great. That horrible thing was out of my foot and it didn't even hurt, I was going to get to kiss Edward and really kiss him this time, and we were about to embark on a glorious weekend with only just the two of us. I was euphoric.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper, truly meaning it.

"You aren't mad at me?" He questioned against my ear, a little bit of hurt and relief edging his voice. I shook my head slightly and turned my face to look to stare into his golden amber eyes.

"No, I'm not mad at all. Really thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably let that thing rot in your foot, but likewise."

I let a slow smile spread across my face and with a sigh I placed my head just under his chin resting my head against his stone marble chest. It was over, everything was okay, god I was so dramatic. He brushed the back of my hair stroking it softly. We were quiet like this for a while, before I decided to break the silence.

"So Mr. Cullen. How about that kiss?" I asked low and husky breaking away from his embrace to look at him.

My breath left my lungs, I had never seen such a beautiful smile, then what Edward had at that very exact moment….

**A/N:** MAUAHA!! Yes yes, I know I am pure evil, but had to be done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I thought it was a fun little Edward and Bella interaction, I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R, I love to hear from you guys! Next chapter up soon, and I promise not to disappoint this time! =)


	5. Taste

**A/N:** HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! Again this chapter didn't quite come out the way I planned, but then again whatever does? It's time for satisfaction folks! Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own any character...yadda...yadda....yadda..ON TO THE SHOW!

**Chapter 5...Taste**

******************************************************

_"I let a slow smile spread across my face and with a sigh I placed my head just under his chin resting my head against his stone marble chest. It was over, everything was okay. God I was so dramatic! He brushed the back of my hair stroking it softly. We were quiet like this for a while, before I decided to break the silence._

_"So Mr. Cullen. How about that kiss?" I asked low and husky breaking away from his embrace to look at him._

_My breath left my lungs, I had never seen such a beautiful smile, then what Edward had at that very exact moment…."_

****************************************************

**EPOV**

My stomach coiled and twisted painfully, Bella's deep chocolate brown eyes stared lovingly at me through a hood of thick dark lashes, inviting me in, waiting. I wanted this...I wanted this bad. I desperately wanted to know the taste of her sweet warm mouth, I wanted to feel her wet warm tongue wrap around my cold one, I wanted to know.

Her thighs clenched around my waist bringing me closer against her small warm figure, and my stomach gave another painful jerk. Her tiny delicate hands wrapped around the back of my neck, and played with short hair that rested at my hairline. She tilting her face up towards mine, her full pouty lips were waiting to be ravished. She stared dazedly back at me through hooded lashes, a lazy smile spread across her beautiful angel like face.

The smell of her was intoxicating, the tiny bathroom gave me no room to breathe, and my lungs were filled with nothing but her. The sharp tang of venom pooled in my mouth, and I had to swiftly gulp down the excessive amount. The venom did nothing to soothe the dry burning ache in my parched throat, I knew the only way too soothe the ache was with the warm thickness of fresh blood. There was no doubt in my mind that my eyes reflected my current state of hunger, I needed to think of anything but if we were going to get anywhere. Bella's eyes closed as she leaned in closer, her lips just a mere fraction of an inch away from mine. I wanted to feel her, I wanted her.

My body was beginning to boil at an impossible level, I knew I was heading into dangerous territory. It was too much. My control was barely teetering on a normal level, but with Bella being in such a close proximity it was damn near existent. The thought of not kissing her was something I couldn't phantom either, but not here, not right now. The idea of passionately kissing my fiancée in her father's upstairs bathroom wasn't appealing to my taste either. The way I had originally planned to kiss her was in my room, on my golden bed. I wanted to claim her, I wanted the scent of her to be left on my sheets for weeks, and I wanted my room drenched in her scent so I can smell her for weeks to come. I wanted to see Bella spread out on my bed, her beautiful hair spread delicately across the pillow, her hands balling in fist as she moaned my name. The painful twitch in my stomach brought me back from my daydreaming, and I mentally cursed myself for letting my mind wander to dangerous things. I couldn't, shouldn't! Think of her in such appealing visions if I was going to remain in control.

Bella's eyes closed as she leaned in closer, her lips were just a mere fraction away from my cold ones. I wanted to feel her, I wanted it now. No longer able to resist the urge to touch her, I grabbed the side of Bella's face with a low defeated growl and started a trail of slow hot opened mouth kisses underneath her jaw and down the line of her throat careful to keep my razor sharp teeth away from her fragile delicate skin. A strangled sob and shiver escaped Bella's mouth, and she pulled me closer towards her body. Her breath was hot in my ear sighing lightly, sending a pulse of electricity through my veins. I moaned against her skin as her tiny hands clenched my waist and brought me even closer to her burning body. My body felt drunk as she softly sighed against my ear and trailed her hands underneath my cotton shirt and up my back. Her taste was incredible, sweet and innocent, my eyes clenched tighter, and my throat ripped into flames, the thought of tasting her sweet blood was irresistible. She was irresistible!

"Edward kiss me...Please" She begged breathlessly, her tiny hands left my back and wound through my dishelved hair pulling me tighter against her neck. Hearing her breathy moan nearly sent me over the edge, and I had to pause to keep myself in check before continuing my path of kisses up towards her ear.

The moment was perfect. I could kiss her then and there, give her everything we both wanted and more, but the location was all wrong! It couldn't be like this! She didn't deserve to be kissed passionately sitting on her father's bathroom sink; she needed to be comfortable; we both did. I needed some fresh air.

"Not yet my love." I whispered, I took her earlobe in my mouth and sucked gently. I felt Bella's body shudder in response, I knew she would like that.

"Why not?" She asked breathlessly again with a hint of hoarseness edging her tone. I could tell she was in no mood to be told no, but this couldn't go any farther. I started my line of kisses down her throat again, more slower this time, taking my time.

"Because..." kiss."I don't really..." kiss. "Feel like kissing..." kiss. "My fiancée..." kiss. "In her father's..." kiss. "Upstairs bathroom..."

"Edward..." Her protest started, but I quickly silenced her lips with a serious earth shattering kiss. She moaned loudly against my mouth and clung tighter to me. Fireworks shot behind my eyelids. Our lips moved in synch, the perfect match. Her taste was sweet and warm, the urge to sweep my tongue in her mouth to taste her further was too strong, but I wasn't ready, not yet. Her tiny moan clouded my senses, and I kissed her lips harder drawing me impossibly further into her mouth. The feeling was indescribable; the urge to taste her further was overwhelming my control, my demons that laid dormant for a while came back full force, screaming for pleasure and blood. Control was the last thing on my mind when Bella kissed me like this, her lips were hot and demanding, and I couldn't refuse. The need for this creature was becoming increasingly difficult to refuse, but I must, I had to, for Bella, my love.

I kissed her long and hard before I tore my mouth away so she could take a breath. Our foreheads rested against each other, our breaths mingled together as our lungs tried to keep up with our wild gasps for air.

"That...wasn't...the kiss...that I was...hoping...for." Bella gasped out between breaths, her hands were limp around my neck, relying on me for support. A small laugh escape my lungs, will she ever be satisfied?!

"To be perfectly honest Bella, I was hoping we could do that part on my bed instead." I whispered huskily against her flush skin, kissing the tip of her nose, surprised that I came across as teasing through my frantic pants for air. I heard Bella's heartbeat flutter like wings on a hummingbird at the mention of the word "bed". Her eyes widen and her hands moved from my hair to push lightly against my chest.

"Oh...Lets go then." Bella said excitedly a wide smile crossing her beautiful face. I laughed heartily at her eagerness, and swooped my fiancée

Up from the counter and ran into her bedroom bridal style. Bella let of a surprised gasp, laughing wildly, I paused for a second to swipe up her overnight bag and flung that over my shoulder, and the next second we were out the window.

****************************************************

It was....Silent...A little too silent...

It irked me to not hear anything in the house. I was so used to the hum of voices surround me whenever I came in, knowing of everyone's whereabouts, but now nothing. It wasn't something I think I would like to get used to. The silence infuriated me even more in the fact I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts as she walked through the large cold dark empty living room. I desperately wanted to know the thoughts running through her mind. I would never know if she was scared, or overjoyed. I only could heavily rely on her communication to tell me what was wrong, and right now I was begging for it. I watched her from behind as she traveled further into the darkness, I followed closely behind, so close that her back was almost touching my front. Too any normal human being this would probably be disconcerting, but Bella showed no fear as she walked further into the house.

_'Damn it all, why couldn't we have a lamp closer?!'_ I inwardly cursed. The dark was no difference to us than light would be, we could see just as easily.

"Stay here." I whispered behind Bella stilling her movements with my hands, she obeyed. The next second there was light, and my breath caught as her beauty momentarily stunned me. Bella stood in the middle of the living room, hugging herself to guard the chill. Her hair was disheveled as cascaded in soft waves down her back. Her face was flushed; her lips were wet and tinged with a deep pink that matched the flush of her cheeks. She was stunning. It took all of my power to not take her then and there.

The simple white cotton thermal she was wearing clung to her supple shape, accentuating her form perfectly. The denim jeans fit tightly around the flair of her hips and down her thighs. I noticed Bella's brows furrow in confusion as she saw my gawking like a perverted youth.

"What?" She demanded, glancing down at her appearance. I had to smile in spite of myself, she was too adorable. I shook my head as I walked towards her, still confusedly looking down at her body. I put a finger under her chin and forced her gaze up towards mine and her puzzled expression disappeared the instant our eyes met. Her warm chocolate brown eyes peered back into my black lifeless ones; white hot lust seemed to burn through my very core, charging the atmosphere around us to an unbearable level.

"You're beautiful." I whispered looking sincerely into her lovely warm chocolate eyes. Bella cleared her throat nervously, and a small smile played at the corners of her lips. She bit her lip before responding.

"You are too." She whispered back silently. The tiniest hint of a smile graced my lips before I bent down to place a sweet slow kiss against her warm lips. Bella shivered lightly against my body, and I instantly broke away, my brows crinkling in concern.

"You're frozen." I stated simply. I was such an idiot! How could I be so selfish and not think of her needs? Of course this dark house would be like walking in Antarctica in the winter.

"No, no, I'm fine really." She tried to reassure tugging my body back to hers. I wouldn't budge; there was no way my frozen lifeless form would touch hers at this moment. I had to admit the reminder of keeping Bella warm was a good way to keep my self control in tact and not pounce on her like a hormonal 17 year old boy. I unwound her arms from around my waist and held her hands firmly at her sides.

"Not yet love, lets get you warm."

"I know of one way." She suggested seductively trying to wrap her arms around my waist again. I eyed her warily, clearly not amused. Before Bella could advance any further I was at the other side of the room turning on the thermostat, excessive amounts of dust had settled and I wasn't even sure if this thing worked. I prayed silently before I switched it on to a comfortable seventy five degrees. A second later and I heard the water heater crank to life and warm air was blowing lightly through the vents.

"Edward you worry too much." Bella sighed walking over to me, she was about to wrap her arms around my back before I quickly grabbed the overthrow off the leather couch and wrapped it around her tightly. Her eyes rolled and she made a frustrated sigh. I laughed at her comic display before wrapping my arms around her swathed body and rubbed her arms slowly, creating friction for heat. Bella shivered again, but for entirely different reasons this time.

A silence fell over us as we stayed comfortable in each others arms, perfectly content. I was relieved that my body had calmed down to a bearable level, creating a peaceful calm. The room slowly started to get a comfortable temperature, but I tugged the blanket back in place as she attempted to dislodge it.

"Edward, I'm warm enough!" She groaned trying to shuffle off my restraining hands. She tried to worm back into my embrace but I stopped her cold.

"Nice try little one, It's still far too cold for me yet."

Bella stomped her foot impatiently. "Edward! Come on! I need some kind of physical contact here!"

"In a little bit love." I reassured gracing the back of my hand along her cheek. Bella let out a loud huff and glanced around the room hopelessly, and then threw herself down onto the couch.

"Alright." She began. "I promise to keep this stupid blanket on, only if you hold me, deal?"

I considered this, for a second. "And if you don't agree, then I'm just going to take off all my clothes and shiver to death!"

She threatened. I had to pause a second to banish the wonderful vision of Bella lying naked on the couch.

"As you wish." I said grudgingly with a smile on my face. Bella snuggled contently on my side as I laid down on one of the corners, her blanket formed perfectly around her trapping the warmth.

"I wonder if we're going to have to make deals all the time now." I teased brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face, as she glanced up at me.

"Only if you keep on being a jerk." She retorted. I laughed through a toothy grin and kissed her forehead, careful to not let my cold lips linger, she didn't complain.

I reached for the television remote on the nightstand, hoping to find something that would occupy our time through the thawing process. Nothing horribly entertaining was on, but we settled on a independent romantic comedy that had us both laughing at certain moments. Time passed, and we were nearly halfway through the movie when I felt Bella's warm lips against my stone neck. My body tensed under her touch, feeling like she had never kissed me before. That familiar urge was climbing back into my body, twisting and turning its way through my veins causing sparks at each end. I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her warm mouth trailing hott kisses along my jaw and throat. Heaven. I nearly shredded the blanket under my hands as her clever little mouth made it's way up to kiss and nibble my ear.

"Is it okay to come out now? I'm burning up under here." She whispered huskily in my ear blowing her sweet breath against my cold ear. She was burning up?! I was practically a furnace underneath her touch. My mouth went slack and refused to form words against the feel of her warm wet tongue sweep along the rim of my ear. I moaned encouragingly and nodded my head lightly, not ever wanting the intense pleasure to stop. The slide and brush of fabric rang in my ear, and she slowly peeled it away from under her body, freeing her devilish hands entirely. Bella sighed in pleasure and shivered against the sudden rush of air. Undeterred, She started tracing her tiny hands down to my waist and along my ribcage continuing this cycle until her hands traced fire along my skin. Her innocent mouth moved down to my collarbone, kissing the indent. The venom pooled and I had to suck in a quick breath against the shock of pleasure. She was killing me.

"Bella." It came out as a breathy moan, both disapproving and encouraging at the same time. Only a sigh escaped her lips not paying any attention, her hands traced lower to my hip, and down to the couch underneath us anchoring herself up to slowly crawl over my body. The ache was starting to build in my stomach again, the clench of muscles was becoming painful. Her kisses became quick and more serious now against my throat, suckling the most sensitive spot she knew I liked. My eyes rolled back in my head as her warm tiny hands edged underneath the collar of my shirt and rested innocently against my bare shoulder.

Bella's legs shyly start brush over mine, positioning her body more on top of mine. I lost all thought at the feel of her leg grace slowly up the side of my thigh. The feel of her warm body against mine started to cloud my senses, her thigh reached just below the place where it ached the most, tantalizing me dangerously. The need to have her press against that certain area was overwhelming, just a feel, I reassured myself. Selfishly wanting to feel the contact, I traced down to her thigh and without warning I pulled Bella up against me so that she was straddling my waist.

We both let out a growl of satisfaction as our bodies connected intimately. Bella's face was overwhelmed with pleasure and shock, pressing herself tighter against me. I gripped her thigh tighter against me, but careful to not apply too much pressure. She looked at me then; her warm chocolate brown eyes were rife with uncertainty. Bella was usually the one who conducted such an action, but this time, I was the one who could handle it. She stared deeply into my pitch black eyes as she slowly as if testing, brought her body higher against mine, resting more of her weight on top of me. A slow drawn out wave of pleasure coursed through my body, and a low growl of approval rumbled in my chest. My eyes shut tightly against the feel of her warm body pressing intimately against mine, and for the first time I was okay. My control weakened slightly, but I was able to hold on. Her warm lips slowly move back against the corners of my mouth, my chin, and jaw, testing the waters. The demons that were screaming for murder had now slowed down to a soft murmur. The undeniable need to take her had simmered down to a mere ache.

I was ready.

When her lips touched the corner of my mouth once again I quickly turned my head to the side to catch her mouth against mine. Bella let out a moan of approval and moved her lips hurriedly against mine, hott and eager. I obliged twining my hands through her hair and bringing our mouths impossibly closer. I angled her head slightly more so I could deepen. The new angle had my mind reeling, the feel and taste of her sweet mouth was so intoxicating. Bella molded herself against me harder pressing her hot core against mine, and I moaned and shivered against her mouth. Her nimble fingers twined into the back of my head, bringing my mouth hard against hers. That overwhelming need to forcefully grab her body against mine flared and burned uncontrollable, it was becoming too much. My mind was screaming to stop but my hands had a mind of their own as they grabbed the back of her thighs encouraging them to move forward against my lower half again. Bella head through back in a gasp as the pleasure of the friction washed over her in an intense wave. Yes, yes, my demons screamed suddenly screamed, alive and awake again. Her hands roamed along my chest and stomach leaving a trail of fire in it's wake.

Bella scooted closer up my body and our kiss broke once again in equal sighs of pleasure. My name was a breathy name on her lips before she brought our mouths back together more intensely than I ever thought possible. An electric current was coursing through my body, the feel and sound of her heartbeat thrumming against my chest was urging me on faster and faster. This needed to stop! The answer was all too apparent when Bella's warm hot wet tongue swept along my bottom lips begging for entrance. A shock of white hott pleasure coursed through my body, and my mouth opened in shock, Bella's tongue wasted no time and swept into my mouth. Her warm tongue snuck passed my teeth and just graced the tip of my cold one.

She had broken our promise.

Flashes of red shot crossed my vision; there was pounding in my ears, not the pound of her heart, but the pound of her sweet hot blood pulsing in her arteries. For a fraction of a second I moved my tongue along hers. Fire and ice moved as one, and I growled ferociously. Bella moaned into my mouth as she felt my response tasting me slowly. That pulse pounded in my head, so loud I couldn't hear her breathy moans nor her heartbeat. I was terrified!! NO! NO! Not yet! My mind screamed, I wrenched my mouth away from hers.

"NO!"

"Sorry sorry sorry.." Bella's instant breathless apologies against my lips, holding my head in place. Our pants of air synched together as our chests heaved. Her sweet swollen pink lips were too close to my face, I needed to get away, I needed to breathe, her scent was too overpowering. I closed my eyes tightly and shoved my head back against the couch cushion waiting to catch my breath waiting for the overwhelming desire to die down. Bella let my head go instantly, and scooted herself further down my body, not completely off, but just enough to let my breath. Bella didn't move, she stayed straddled against my waist; her chest heaved giant puffs of air. I felt her hand grace my chest before she wretched it away, forgetting to give me some space.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I was able to breathe regularly again. The venom in my mouth stopped producing, and my tense muscles started to relax. I risked a chance glance at Bella, opening just one eye. She stood over me, panting lightly still, her hair was in a wild disarray, causing a halo-like glow around her beautiful face. Her cheeks and skin were stained with a heavy flush, she looked beautiful. How could I not kiss this beautiful creature?! Although, her impatient mind got the best of her, I still loved her, and in that instant I realized how unfair to her I've been. She had been more than patient with me in our relationship, giving me time while I gave her nothing in return.

I was selfish.

Bella let out a surprised gasp as I sat up and made a grab for her waist. Defensively her hands shot between us to restrain against my chest, unsure. I grabbed a handful of her wavy chocolate brown hair and kissed the spot under her jaw where her blood pumped quickly.

"My room." I simply stated, swiftly kissing my way up and down her neck. Bella whimpered against my kiss and moved her hands from my chest to my hair, tugging on the ends gently. When I looked back into her eyes, they reflected uncertainty, excitement, fear. Her heartbeat fluttered and pumped nervously.

"Are you sure? I-I mean... Are you ready?" She asked, unbelieving of my eagerness. I smiled her favorite crooked grin and quicker than she could blink I swooped down to pick up her tiny form bridal style again. Bella let out a surprised gasp and clung around my neck. The crooked grin never left my face as I started at normal human pace towards the stairs.

"I think I've kept you waiting long enough my love."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that."

I laughed heartily at her response, and in not so normal human speed, I ran up the stairs to my room...

*********************************************************

**A/N:** I know I totally left you hanging on a cliff, but then again isn't the suspense more intense then?! MUAHAHA! Hope you liked it! Please R&R, I LOVE feedback, tell me what you liked disliked the whole schmeal! Till, next time!


	6. Want

**A/N: Alright, no more me being a tease. Time for some satisfaction! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this…yadda..yadda..yadda.. ON TO THE SHOW!

**Chapter 6...Want**

******************************************************

_"My room." I simply stated, swiftly kissing my way up and down her neck. Bella whimpered against my kiss and moved her hands from my chest to my hair, tugging on the ends gently. _

_When I looked back into her eyes, they reflected uncertainty, excitement, fear. Her heartbeat fluttered and pumped nervously._

_"Are you sure? I-I mean... Are you ready?" She asked, unbelieving of my eagerness. I smiled her favorite crooked grin and quicker than she could blink I swooped down to pick up her tiny form bridal style again. Bella let out a surprised gasp and clung around my neck. The crooked grin never left my face as I started at normal human pace towards the stairs._

_"I think I've kept you waiting long enough my love."_

_"Well, I'm not going to argue with that."_

_I laughed heartily at her response, and in not so normal human speed, I ran up the stairs to my room…"_

*****************************************************

**BPOV**

I was overjoyed…No, that's not the word I was looking for…Ecstatic! I clung to Edward tighter as he dashed me quickly upstairs, I never wanting the feel of his body pressed tight against mine to disappear.

The nerves starting kicking in when Edward reached for the door knob to his room, and swiftly carried me inside. His room was the same, tidy, massive, wonderful, and there was the beautiful giant golden four poster bed that awaited us gracefully in the middle of his room.

My giddy nervous excitement escaped my lips as Edward gently deposited me on the bed. I started to reach for him to bring him down beside me before…

"Ground rules miss Swan..." Edward began

_"Crap...Here we go again."_ My mind screamed! I KNEW IT! I knew Edward was going to go through one of his long lectures again!

I let out a low exasperated sigh of frustration and unwrapped my arms from Edward's neck, he sure knew how to douse the flames. I began scooting back towards the headboard of Edward's massive plush expensive bed, if this was going to be another long lecture I was going to be comfortable. When my back reached the hard solid oak I crossed my arms over my chest, and cocked one eyebrow at the ominous form standing at the foot of the bed and waited patiently for the famous "Edward's control lecture" to commence. Edward cocked his head to the side, obviously not amused with my performance. I waved an impatient arm in front of me, willing him to get on with it.

"Well...."

"Well...." Edward mocked my tone and crawled onto the bed, coming towards me slowly on all fours. The familiar symptoms of anticipation started to boil under my skin as Edward started to get closer, stalking me like his prey. Sharp stabbing pains collided in my stomach and I had to take a quick intake of breath to calm my fast beating heart. I clenched my arms tighter around my chest, trying to keep up my frustrated charade. I refused to turn into jelly this time! I was disappointed and he needed to know it!

Edward stopped just a foot away from my face, his arms supported themselves on either side of my out stretched legs. "Just one more time love, I promise." He reassured his head dropping to place a slow lingering kiss on both my knees.

"Hmphf!" Was all I could muster out, pursing my lips together in a tight line. I felt cold puffs of air against my knee as ducked his head down and chuckled against my skin, causing goose bumps to rise in it's wake. Edward glanced up at me then, his cold dark eyes reflected excitement, and my favorite smile lingered on his lips. I was about to say one of my usual sarcastic remark when my heart suddenly did a back flip as I felt Edward's cold hand reached underneath my knee and lift it up so that it arched at the joint. My heart faltered and then sped up to an impossible rate. Edward's smile widen in a rare toothy grin, the sound of my heart must've been music to his ears. I bit my lip to stifle the tiniest moan that was begging for release as his other cold strong hand drifted up the length of my other leg and slowly lifted up my knee to match the other one. A cocky irresistible smirked Edward's face as he wasted no time to crawl into the empty space in-between my legs, careful not too let our bodies touch. He was definitely enjoying my disposition.

The closeness of Edward's body against mine was intoxicating. I wanted to grip his back and press his body firmly to mine, I wanted to feel every inch of our beings melded together in a perfect match, like two puzzle pieces coming together. The desire was ready to unleash, ready to attack, but I balled my fists tightly under my crossed arms.. I had to be good!

"Remember...Slow..." His angel voice chimed against my lips, blowing a breath of a sweet chill against me. Thick hazy fog gathered in confusing cloud in my brain, wanting only him. Reason and desire clashed in an epic battle in my brain urging me to resist kissing those tender full cold sweet lips a mere inch away from my uninspiring ones.

"Mmm-hmm." I heard my lips mumble on their own accord saving me from revealing other embarrassing thoughts my brain was having at the time. A warm sultry lazy chuckle escaped his lips at my sudden incoherence.

"Silly girl." I heard him mutter through the haze. I couldn't take it anymore! The desire that was simmering underneath my skin burst forward into an uncontrollable urge to crush my lips against his. I lunged my face towards his, but quicker than lightening he maneuvered his head away, a cocky coy smile playing at his lips.

"So eager, love." He teased as he ducked another one of my advances. Hot white fury mixed with my wanton desire, and I roughly made a grab for the collar of his shirt, almost tearing the fabric. Edward's eyes widened only a fraction of an inch before his eyes glittered back to their normal teasing twinkle. I was surprised by my own strength, I didn't mean to be so rough, but I had enough of his teasing ways! I didn't know how much longer my body could hold out before it spontaneously combusted!

"I swear to god Edward you better kiss me now!" I seethed through gritted teeth threatening fire and damnation. Edward laughed once more before he quickly grabbed my face in-between his hands and held it steady. I felt his cool air on my face again blowing away the haze in my mind, his face was suddenly very serious stoic, serious, concerned, the Edward that I was used too. All trace of playfulness and laughter were washed away from his face, leaving behind the utterly perfect chiseled firm face. His eyes reflected pitch black orbs that shook me to my very core, nerves, desire, lust, want, need, fire burned within the pit of my stomach all at once creating a strange mixture I've never felt before. I could see the desire and nervousness blaze behind his eyes causing my body to turn into mush.

The air between us was getting intensified, all tension in my clenched hands around his collar ebbed away and I carefully traced my hands to cup his head like mine, and his skin felt cooler than ever against my scorched fingertips. Edward's long intense gaze left mine for a second to place a single solitary kiss against the palm of my hand and then he lowered his hands away from my face and back to either side of my waist, caging my body in once more. His eyes met mine again, and a different fire blazed in them this time. Desire was still apparent behind those deep black onyx eyes, but there was determination, love, devotion, all the same emotions that my heart mind and body felt for him at that exact moment.

"Edward.."I whispered huskily through a hoarse voice. "I love you."

The corner of Edward's lips went up a fraction of an inch, and he inhaled a deep slow breath. "I will love you for all eternity." And with those words his lips met mine. It wasn't the kind of kiss I was expecting, let alone hoped for. No, this kiss was slow, testing, glorious. My body lit up in flames as his lips moved slowly against mine. My heart pounded against my chest threatening to burst at any moment. My hands that were at his cheek moved to the back of his neck tugging him closer, molding his lips harder than mine. I felt the resistance against my aggressive hands as he pulled back a fraction of an inch, but still not leaving my lips. My heart dropped in disappointment a little, I wanted to kiss him wildly passionately, I wanted to pour all of my heart and soul into the kiss, as I wanted him to do, but Edward was right we did need to take it slow.

I let my hands weaken slightly, and let them hand loosely around his neck, this was Edward's time, he needed to take control. He kissed me like this for a long while after, slowly moving his lips against mine, but never venturing further. I didn't mind at the moment though, the desire waned a little, but I enjoyed this type of kiss, letting Edward explore and test his boundaries, I was quite the willing guinea pig.

I felt something cold against my flushed cheeks and then a second later I recognized it was his hand, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. He kissed me once, twice, three times, before his lips parted with mine, pulling away just enough to look into my eyes. His eyes were pitch black, hungry, strained, wanting. My heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces, I had never seen such a look before, it frightened and moved me at the same time, I would die a thousand deaths to take away that pain behind his eyes.

"Thank you." Edward whispered in a soft low voice. The fog instantly cleared, and my brows furrowed in confusion. 'Thank you?' " for what?" I was just about to ask the very same question before I could respond his lips crashed down onto mine once more. My eyes widen in shocked, and his lips muffled the shocked gasp that escaped my throat. Something had shifted, his lips weren't soft and caressing any longer, no, his lips were hard and eager.

The fog and desire returned at full force, clouding my senses with only the essence of him. The sharp pains in my stomach intensified by a thousand. My arms that hung loosely around his neck tightened in a vice like grip and with abandon I crashed my lips back against his returning the same fervor. My thighs gripped the sides of him urging him to come closer, Edward willingly complied with a low dark growl that reverberated deep within his chest, causing a pleasant shiver to shoot through my veins. Fierce white hot flames danced within my body as he lowered half of his weight against my tiny form. My thighs and arms urged for more of him to meld against me, but he wouldn't budge. _'control..right.. forgot.'_

I felt a cold hand against my hip before lowering slowly down the length of my leg to under my knee and midway down my calf. There was a slight hesitation before he lifted my leg to wrap around his waist. My heart skipped a beat; I didn't need to be told twice, I quickly wrapped my other leg around his waist drawing his body impossibly closer. Edward growled and broke away from my lips and I gasped for air. My chest heaved in uncontrollable breaths, cold languid kisses trailed along my jaw and towards my ear. I had to bit my lip from letting a loud embarrassing moan escape my lips as I felt his cold tongue tease my earlobe.

"I can never get enough of you." He whispered against my ear, causing a pleasant shiver of desire course through my body. He trailed a few more kisses along my jaw, nose, eyes, collarbone, as I tried to catch my breathe.

"Edward." I managed to gasp out between my heaving breaths.

"Mmm?" Came his reply, letting his cool lips brush along the indent of my collarbone and throat.

"Kiss me."

I knew he wouldn't miss my meaning, I wanted Edward to really kiss me. His head shot up, a small smile played at the corner of his lips. I felt a sudden rush of air as I felt his body leave mine, and not a moment later I felt my body being lifted into a sitting position. Confusion shrouded my face at once.

"Only taking precaution." He assured me with a smile. I crossed my legs in front of me and he did the same. His face was serious then, I noticed his atoms apple bob up and down as he swallowed what I guessed was a large amount of venom. My heart pounded against my chest, and the air in the room was all of the sudden to thin to breathe. A chill ran through my body as he gently brushed the back of his hand across my cheek.

"Slo-..."

"Slow...I know.." I quickly said interrupting his speech, Edward chuckled and then started moving slowly closer. The air was suddenly electrified, I felt every pulsing current through the air. My hands balled up into tight fists against the bed to keep from grabbing his face towards mine. My eyes instinctively fluttered shut when his face got closer to mine, I could almost taste his presence in the air. His cold lips ever so slowly met mine again, and it was the testing kiss again, moving slowly, steadily against mine, tasting me. We kissed like that for a while, and then I felt it.

The cool tip of his tongue shyly graced my bottom lip, my mouth opened just slightly against the shock, my body was on fire! Ever nerve in my body was a live wire bursting freely across the room shattering everything in it's wake. Before I could pour all my being into the kiss Edward pulled away only slightly, protest and fury once on the tip of my tongue from his absence. His lips hovered above mine, separated only by an unbearable inch. Our breathe intertwined, fire and ice danced together in a delicious mixture, filling my senses with him.

Unable to control the urge, I lunged for his lips again, only being able to peck his lips before he pulled away again. Edward let out a moan, it was a strangled cry, one that I have never heard Edward utter in all of my existence. It was filled with passion, pain, longing, conflict.

"Bella..."

My name was a mere hoarse whisper on his lips before he kissed me again with much more force than before. I felt two cold hands wrap around the back of my neck, holding me in place sternly, controlling me. I felt the brush of the tip of his tongue against my bottom lip again, slowly, testing, tasting, learning the line of my lip. My stomach twisted into knots, and I begged my mind and body to remain under control. It wasn't until I felt the building pressure of Edward's lips that I finally let my mouth open only slightly. Edward didn't hesitate as soon as my mouth was open his tongue swept in gliding skillfully against mine. Both of us gasped at the same time, a ferocious growl escaped Edward's chest and the kiss intensified by a thousand. The control inside me shattered and I poured my heart and soul into the kiss. Our tongues and mouths moved together in a graceful dance, taking, plundering, tasting each other. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine for him to taste so good! There were no words to describe the feel and taste of this kiss. The only word I could think of was the word I had always used for Edward.. Beautiful....

I could only the hear the loud thundering of my heart, and Edward's harsh breathing as he started to slowly move me on my back, his body crawling above mine. As soon as my head hit the pillow his hand moved to the back of my skull angling my head better for his mouth to explore. 'oh my god' It was all becoming too much, my hands tightly wrapped around his waist, holding onto him for support, my fist balled into his shirt, it took all of my might not too push it too far for him...'gees, and I thought Edward had control issues.' I moaned into his mouth as his icy tongue swept along my teeth and then along my bottom lip again.

I felt a loud crack through the air, and the bed lightly vibrate, my mind only pondered for a second about what that noise was, but I didn't feel any pain, and Edward was still passionately kissing me so everything was fine, even the house could fall down around us and I wouldn't even notice. The only thing that mattered to me was the feel and taste of Edward, it was the only thing I could ever ask for at this moment. I needed him more than food, water, air....wait ...air...I needed air! The dizziness in my head all but confirmed my sudden lack of oxygen and it was me who had to reluctantly break away from our glorious kiss.

"Holy crap..." I gasped in-between heaving gasps.

A loud moan and his pants for air were against my ear as Edward rested his head alongside mine. I held tightly onto his body while the wracks of breaths moved our bodies together. My head was swimming, and overwhelming giddy delicious feeling was tingling over my body. There was no going back to plain kissing after this, this was glorious, the taste, the feel, the passion was undeniably addicting.

"I think you got the expression right.." He finally replied breathlessly in my ear, his tone was warm and husky, as if he had just ran a marathon. His ice breathe caused a pleasant shiver to run down the length of my body. I began to lightly run my fingers through his bronze colored hair before I felt the weight of Edward's body lift off against mine. My body was instantly chilled without his presence, I groaned a protest and reached for him, only meeting air.

"I think we should stop for now." Edward's strained voice croaked from the end of the bed. My heart sunk, there was no way that I thought it was enough for now! But the glitter of his dark eyes and strained face quickly stifled my protest, he had reached his limit. I nodded lightly watching him deftly, I felt the undeniable urge to go and comfort him, but I knew he needed his space.

Edward let out a long sigh and brushed a hand through his already disshelved hair. "bed time?"

I was no where near tired, but it looked like Edward needed to sleep for a thousand years. I nodded reluctantly not wanting to push the issue further, I knew he probably needed to be alone for a few minutes, probably needing to hunt most of all.

"Go hunt." I said with a tiny smile. A chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes lit up once more, and before I could blink his lips were on mine again, it was no where near like the kisses before but this one was slow, serious. He broke away a minute later, looking into my warm chocolate eyes.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips, and with that he was gone out the window. I let out a low sigh and moved to go get changed into my old sweats and tank top. When I got back into the room after brushing my teeth and doing the normal human routine, that's when I noticed the large very deep hole in the wall just above the bed.

"Huh, so that's what that noise was." I said with a smirk. I climbed under the covers, and couldn't help but feel the loneliness set in. It was going to be a while before he came back, but my need for him was great. I couldn't also help but to think about the rest of the weekend… What was next for Edward Cullen and I? That was the last thought in my brain before I drifted off to a quiet somewhat uneasy sleep.

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! That took forever! Hope you guys liked the chapter, I risked my job to write this chapter haha! I literally cannot stop writing at work (I think I do my best stuff there) and I got in trouble by my boss. YIKES! But I still do it anyway haha.. Please R&R, love to hear from you guys! J**


	7. Morning

**A/N: Wow! It's been forever! Work sucks man! Haha.. Okay so! First things first; I'm writing this chapter from BPOV again, just cause it seemed like a more natural choice. (I'm sorry I'm going out of order, and I hope you EPOV fans don't burn me alive) Also, I'm going to break this chapter up a little bit, just because I'm honestly out of steam and I hate to rush chapters. So! I hope you guys like this one! The next one is coming up soon! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight, yadda yadda yadda....ON TO THE SHOW!!**

***********************************************************************************

"_"Go hunt." I said with a tiny smile. A chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes lit up once more, and before I could blink his lips were on mine again, it was no where near like the kisses before but this one was slow, serious. He broke away a minute later, looking into my warm chocolate eyes._

_"I love you." He whispered against my lips, and with that he was gone out the window. I let out a low sigh and moved to go get changed into my old sweats and tank top. When I got back into the room after brushing my teeth and doing the normal human routine, that's when I noticed the large very deep hole in the wall just above the bed._

_"Huh, so that's what that noise was." I said with a smirk. I climbed under the covers, and couldn't help but feel the loneliness set in. It was going to be a while before he came back, but my need for him was great. I couldn't also help but to think about the rest of the weekend… What was next for Edward Cullen and I? That was the last thought in my brain before I drifted off to a quiet somewhat uneasy sleep." _

***************************************************************

**Chapter 7…Morning**

**BPOV**

"Bella....."

A low deep masculine voice called, urging me to come out through the haze of deep slumber. I took a deep breath in, the air was warm and clean, with a hint of vanilla and honey hanging in the air. There was only darkness in front of me, nothing but a vast empty space. Normally this sort of dream would of frightened me, but there was a beautiful creeping feeling of peace surrounding and encompassing my entire body, causing my nerves to dance in a euphoric interlude. I felt warm, and more importantly, safe.

I looked around the empty space desperately seeking the voice that called my name, but there was nothing there.

"Bella...." That soothing mysterious voice called again. I turned my head towards that irresistible sound, searching for the source in the dark behind my closed eyelids. There was no other sound; everything was dark, perfect, and peaceful. Suddenly, something cold, but not unpleasant touched my shoulder softly. My first reaction was to scream, jump, run away, anything to chase away this foreign touch, but I stayed put, frantically trying to clear away the haze, wanting desperately to find this mystery voice, and feel that touch again.

The same soft cold touch the back of my neck this time, more insistent. I quickly recognized that the touch felt like kisses, soft petal caresses kisses across my skin.

"Bella.... Wake up..." The voice insisted in a whisper. I shook my head against the command, never wanting to leave this beautiful blissful feeling and commanding more of his touch. A deep warm chuckle escaped through the darkness sending delicious shivers throughout my body.

"Yes...Beautiful human... Wake up..."

I felt more cold kisses trail up the length of my outstretched neck. An unexpected soft mew escaped my lips as I pressed myself further back against that strong source, leaning my neck towards him as much as possible.

"Waaakkkkeee uuuuuppp..." That wondrous voice urged hotly in my ear causing pleasant shivers race through out my body. Another wintry chill touch traced the length of my arm and back up to trace patterns along my collarbone where his kisses followed soon after. Mmm, this was turning into my favorite kind of dream. I inwardly smiled as soon as I recognized who the kisses and touched belonged too...

Edward... My Edward....More of the dreamlike haze began to clear, and the darkness turned into soft orangey light of morning behind my eyelids. A soft sigh of content escape my lips as I lightly stretched my weightless body and shifted farther back against his form, pulling the heavy blankets closer around me. I sighed again as he resumed his light kisses against my messy bed hair and the side of my forehead.

"Wake up." He said more insistently through a playful chuckle against my skin, his kisses turning more eager against my flushed skin. I couldn't help the smile spread across my lips and the small laugh that followed as I wiggled my body against his.

"Have you decided that you're awake yet?" He whispered against my ear, placing tiny cold kisses against my earlobe.

"Mmmm, I'm thinking about it." I replied, the sleepiness still evident in my voice. I felt his rough growl against my back, and a strong arm encircled my waist, turning me on to my back. I whined playfully still not wanting to open my sleepy eyes.

"I have a surprise for you..." He whispered in a sing song voice against my ear, trailing kisses along my jaw to the length of my neck. My body shivered involuntarily, how desperately I wished my tired lifeless arms would wrap around his neck to bring him closer, but this teasing was much more fun.

The urge to see his beautiful face finally won out and I slowly opened my eyes. Mistake. Edward was sparkling! The bright morning sun reflected off his skin in a billion tiny shards of rainbow and light, it was stunning! His smile was radiant and I couldn't resist placing a sweet slow kiss against his cold sparkling lips, he broke the kiss after a while and then trailed his cold lips along my cheek and the tip of my nose.

"So, Mr. Sparkly, what is this big surprise that couldn't wait another couple of hours?" I mumbled under my breath, trying to sound unenthused as possible. I knew my treacherous fast beating heart sounded otherwise though.

"Get out of bed, and I'll tell you..." He teased kissing my both my eyelids and the tip of my nose this time. I felt the familiar flush of blood rush into my cheeks. I smiled a toothy mischievous grin and attempted to roll over on my side again. As expected I was trapped by his massive muscular stone arms.

"Don't make me do something that will most definitely make you wide awake." He warned, placing his body harder against my squirming one.

My eyebrow quirked up an inch, intrigued.

"Oh, really?" I bit my bottom lip contemplating this for a second as my eyes roamed his beautiful angelic face. My mind ran over a million options, everything to being dumped into a lake of ice cold water, to him forcing me out of bed crossed my mind, I was too intrigued to not test what he had in store for me.

"Nah….Sleeping sounds good…Wake me up in a few hours." I mumbled slowly closing my tired eyes.

A low growl escaped his lips. "You asked for it human," and then his cold wonderful lips were against mine, urgently moving against my warm stunned mouth. A muffled surprise gasp escaped against his cool lips as my entire body exploded into a massive fire, entirely engulfing my senses and burning any trace of sleepiness away.

"Mhphmm! Morning breath!" I managed to frantically warn against urgent mouth.

"Taste the sweetest." He replied in a gruff voice between our lips, and then things happened so quickly my mind swam. In a flash, Edward ripped off the heavy gold comforter, and placed his strong cold form above mine, and his cold icy tongue swept across my lips begging for entrance. I gasped loudly and Edward wasted no time to sweep his tongue against mine.

Oh god…

Swarms of images from last night flooded my mind causing my lower stomach to clench and warm wetness to pool in my lower region. I really didn't expect this; Edward had never been this easy going in the morning, always careful to keep our boundaries. I went to bed uneasy afraid of what his reaction might have been about last night, but apparently he wasn't dwelling on it at all. Strange.

My heart threatened to escape my chest, and my lungs closed up entirely as I kissed him back eagerly, tracing my tongue along his and wrapping my arms and legs around his stone form. My body shivered violently against him, not sure if it was from the sudden douse of cold or the hot shot of desire spreading through my veins. Edward really did hold up his side of the bargain, I was wide awake and wanting.

With one last sweep of his cold tongue against mine it was over. Edward broke his mouth against mine and my body automatically shot up reaching for him he stood at the end of the bed arms crossed and a smug smile gracing his beautiful face…

Bastard!

"Awake now?" He asked smugly, letting a tiny flash of pearly white teeth show. I glared daggers back at him, my body was heaving with loss of breath, and a hot tingling sensation was rushing over my body ending in a painful twinge in my lower abdomen.

"You are so unfair!" I seethed throwing a pillow in his direction; he caught it effortlessly with one hand.

"I warned you." He laughed flashing a brilliant smile. I reluctantly felt my lips quirk into a slow smile at his boyish laughter, it was too hard staying mad at him when he looked so playful and carefree, it was a nice change from his silent brooding.

"Alright, alright, FINE! What is this surprise?" I yelled defeated.

A sudden look of remorse flitted across his face.

"Well…" He started coming around the bed to sit by my side. "Now, it doesn't seem like such a big surprise now after all that."

I ran a hand through my tousled messy bed hair before scooting closer to him, and placing my chin against the tip of his rock solid shoulder.

"What is it?" Truly curious now.

Edward took in a deep sigh before he turned to peer into the face on his shoulder.

"I made you breakfast."

We both broke into laughter. That was the surprise?! It was too cute. My heart was warmed instantly, I could definitely get used to this whole wake up routine. My stomach rumbled slightly at the mention of food, but my body was craving something else at the moment.

I smiled at him sweetly before slowly kissing him languidly on his cold lips. The tingling sensation and the pain in my abdomen still did subside, but I felt no urge to push it farther. I was purely touched by his admission. Edward cupped my cheek gently as I pulled away to look deep into his honey golden eyes.

"Thank you." I said honestly.

"You're more than welcome." He stated simply, letting my favorite crooked smile grace his lips.

"So, what you make me?" I asked pulling my messy bed hair into an even messier bun atop my head.

"You're going to have to come down and see." He said before wrapping a stray hair around my bun.

"Ugh, more surprises." I mumbled under my breath. He laughed deftly and stood up.

"Human moment?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. I nodded, thinking brushing my teeth and quick shower would feel amazing, I nodded.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said before he swiftly kissed me on my forehead and darted out of the room.

******************************************************************************************

The delicious smell of pancakes wafted through the air and I descended down the stairs and my mouth watered almost instaneously.

"They were sitting for a while, so I had to heat them up some, I hope you'll still like them." He said as soon as I turned the corner into the kitchen, he stood at the counter skillfully flipping some pancakes onto a plate.

There was also a large bowl of fresh strawberries, and a pitcher of what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice, the citrusy smell mixed in the air was proof. I took a seat at the bar and watched dreamily as he masterfully maneuvered around the kitchen also plating some scrambled eggs and freshly cooked bacon.

"Do all vampires know how to cook as well as you?" I asked popping a juicy strawberry into my mouth.

"I'm special." Edward replied over his shoulder and bringing a full plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me. My eyes took their fill, although I wasn't too ravenous, I couldn't wait to dig into Edward's creation.

"I think you're just trying to fatten me up so you can eat me later." I teased taking a bite of some delicious scrambled eggs. Edward didn't reply but merely winked and smiled brightly before pouring me a cup of orange juice. Something about his smile and wink caused my stomach to do ten somersaults and my heart thump erratically.

We both were quiet for a while as I finished the eggs and delved into the most delicious pancakes I've ever had. Edward quietly cleaned up plates and pans before coming to sit with me at the bar.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked swallowing the last bit of pancakes and downing the remains with some orange juice. I wasn't too sure if Edward was ready to talk about our next stage, but seeing how good of a mood he was in, and how well it went last night, I was feeling giddily optimistic.

"What do you think we should do today Miss Swan?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled even though I knew exactly what I wanted us to be doing, and none of it was appropriate for breakfast conversation. I took a bite of another strawberry and felt a tiny dribble of juice stray down at the corner of my mouth; I made a move to wipe it away before Edward's hand quickly stopped me. I furrowed my brows confused before he slowly brought his face towards mine, and lightly licked clean the corner of my mouth, removing the stray juice. I could've sworn my face at that exact moment was redder than the strawberry itself. My breath hitched and my heart beat uncontrollably as he gave another tiny cold kiss to the corner of my mouth and moved away, slowly licking his lips to remove any trace.

The infamous crooked smile was evident across his smug face as he leaned back. Wow, he was in a really good mood today, I wanted to ask what brought upon the sudden change of casualness but my throat seemed to be constricted.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He apologized tracing his thumb across my lips and then back to rest his head up on the counter. I shook my head disbelieving and a little too stunned to tell him that I really liked it…. A lot.

"Edward…" I began trying to speak through the unbearable dryness in my throat. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem to be in a really good mood today."

"Should I not be?" He questioned, his eyebrows slightly furrowing.

"No, don't get me wrong, it's not bad, but it's you know not… Usual… You're not usually this cheery, especially after what…um… happened last night." I blushed at the last sentence, fresh memory slicing through my system and causing a hot slice of pleasure course through my veins.

"You don't think last night went well?

"Well, yeah, I mean it was...um… great and I'm fine, but you put a hole through the wall, and then you had to go off hunting, I would have thought that you wouldn't consider that a success."

"Bella, isn't that the whole point of this control situation? I actually thought that it went quite well last night, despite the fact that I put a big hole through my wall, which Esme's not going to be too happy about…" He muttered that last part under his breath. "But, despite the situation, it went rather well. It was easier to control myself better than I thought. I think if I applied that same control over other situations we'll be okay." He finished with a smile and holding another strawberry up to my mouth so I could take a bite. I flashed him a tiny small before slowly taking a bite, silently cursing the fact that none of the juices escaped my mouth this time.

"…and It was actually quite enjoyable." He added as I chewed, piercing me with this deep golden eyes.

I felt the urge to giggle like a school girl, and even though I tried to bite my lip to contain the big stupid grin that spread across my face, it still spread anyway.

"I'm not saying we should rush into anything though." He said sternly, his face sudden very serious. "This is a serious situation, and I will not risk your safety, you still have to realize the fragility of this Bella."

I nodded swallowing the last bit of strawberry, silently happy to have serious Edward back, absurdly happy Edward was starting to creep me out a little bit. Edward nodded and flashed my favorite trademark smirk.

"So, what _do_ you want to today?" He asked picking up my finished plate to go toss it into the sink. I honestly had no clue as to what we should do, lounging around in pajamas cuddled up against my favorite vampire seemed like a good option, but we both liked to be a bit more proactive then that.

"Did you have any ideas Mr. Cullen?"

He turned around to look at me with a sideways smirk. "Actually, yes, I thought of one option."

I was all ears. He turned off the faucet to the sink and darted across the empty space between us, placing both arms on the counter to lean towards me over the bar.

"The meadow?"

I had to take a quick glance outside; it was sunny, very sunny. Edward noticed my hesitation.

"No one will be around for miles." He reassured me, and I couldn't help but think there was a hidden meaning behind what he said. "We could make it a picnic maybe? A tiny hike through the woods? Endless options, but all these scenarios have a strict no pajamas ban, sorry." He teased glancing down at my oversized grey t-shirt and flannel bottoms. I rolled my eyes.

"A small walk and picnic sound nice." I said picking up another strawberry.

"Okay." He said. Jokingly I offered him a strawberry, Edward made an adorable gagging noise, before I giggled and popped it into my mouth.

"I'd rather taste it on you." He said seductively before he bent down to press his cold sweet lips against my warm red tinged ones.

*********************************************************************************

**A/N: AND I'M SPENT!! Haha fluffy chapter no? I had fun with it, I hope you guys enjoyed. The meadow is coming up hooray! Hope you guys are looking forward to it! Please R&R! Love you hear from you guys! Thanks! : )**


End file.
